


Life of a Cabin Boy

by EntityLvr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntityLvr/pseuds/EntityLvr
Summary: Cabin boys aren't what they seem to be as Ciel Phantomhive is about to find out when he's taken by the dreaded Pirate Sebastian of The Black Demon. But perhaps with hard work he can prove himself to be worthy of more than he gets.





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So this is another sex-heavy story. Much like Ciel in Trancyland. Though this one has more of a plot and isn't JUST porn at every turn. There is also a plot behind it all, I promise. This is one of my earlier stories and I had a lot of fun writing it. I know that vibrators and things like that probably wouldn't be used on an actual pirate ship but hey, it's AU and fanfiction.

Sebastian Michaelis, captain of the pirate ship The Black Demon, looked at the young boy that his crew had just pulled out of the water. Dressed in what was probably at some point very fine clothing but was now soaked through and ruined, he reminded Sebastian of a drowned cat. Dark blue-black locks framing a small face with fine features and a somewhat pale complexion gave him a fragile look when added to his size which was rather small.

The boy began to move and started coughing up water before finally opening sapphire eyes. His small body immediately began to shake with cold as the wind brushed against his wet form. He looked around the deck noting every little thing and then stopped when they landed on Sebastian's own form.

He looked up from finely tailored pants to see a sword and a pistol strapped to the man's waist. A white seaman shirt covered his torso and chest as well as a long black coat with red trim that flowed behind him in the breeze. A captain's hat rested on his head, also black with red trim and what looked like a black crow's feather sticking out.

Finally, the boy looked at his face and he felt his breath leave him. It wasn't the fact that this man had lips that would turn any straight man gay just to kiss them or that those lips were in what was probably the sexiest smirk on the planet. No; it was his eyes. Ruby red and glinting with knowledge and power as well as a darker side that sent shivers through the small boy.

"What is your name boy?" he asked in low voice.

As if compelled to answer the boy said, "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Well, Ciel Phantomhive, since we just saved your life by plucking you out of the waters, looks like you'll be joining our happy family as our new cabin boy."

Ciel immediately snapped out of his daze and turned a glare on the man, "What are you talking about? I'm nobody's cabin boy!"

Sebastian continued to smile, "Do you know where you are, boy?" He took a few steps toward Ciel and almost laughed as he quickly got to his feet. "You're on the pirate ship The Black Demon and I am its captain. Therefore, what I say goes, and I say you're the new cabin boy."

Ciel scowled and glared harder. "I don't care if you're the king himself! I am NOBODY'S cabin boy!"

Sebastian let out a cold laugh before turning to his crew. "Looks like we got ourselves a fighter here boys!! Why don’t you introduce him to his other matey!" He looked back at Ciel with a Cheshire grin. "I'm sure Alois can help this boy get used to his new life!"

Ciel shouted and began struggling as his arms were roughly grabbed and tied behind his back. "Hey! Get your hands off me!" He was pushed forwards towards the stairs leading to below the deck. "Stop!! Let me go!" His cries were cut off as an old rag was stuffed into his mouth.

"That'll shut the boy up for a while at least," one of the crew members said. He couldn't tell which one since the three that accompanied him all looked alike to him.

When they were down below deck another of the three that had hauled him away shouted, "Hey Alois! Get your ass out here! We got you a new playmate."

Ciel's eyes soon took in a young boy about his age but still somewhat taller than him. Unbelievably short shorts and a ripped striped shirt that stopped just below his chest was all that the boy wore. No shoes or anything leaving long, smooth, pale legs open for any and all eyes. Blue diamond eyes sparkled with mischief and soft looking lips set into a smirk that had more meaning than Ciel really wanted to look into. Add in his short blonde hair and you could say that he was the definition of seduction.

"The captain gave me a new toy?" The young boy licked his lips and his eyes moved over Ciel's still wet body. "And he looks so fun too!"

He walked over to Ciel who had been pushed forward and had almost lost his balance with his arms still tied behind him. The boy grabbed Ciel's chin and took a slight moment to take out the gag before leaning close so their foreheads were almost touching. "What's your name?"

The sensual whisper sent shivers racing through the young Phantomhive but in defiance he scowled and refused to answer.

Alois, as the crew had called him, giggled. "Now I see why I get him first! He's still got spirit. This'll be so much fun!" Without warning and followed by a sadistic laugh he smacked Ciel so hard he fell to the ground, his abused cheek stinging.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"When someone asks you your name I suggest you give it." An evil gleam appeared in the blonde's eyes. "Along with anything else they ask for!" He smiled at the glare directed at him. "So what is your name?"

Ciel growled, "Go to hell you little slut!"

Alois smiled happily, "So you understand what being a cabin boy means then?" That smile widened and a chuckle came out as Ciel's eyes widen in horror. Suddenly Alois' expression changed as did his tone, "But you still didn't give me your name so you'll have to be punished!" The boy's mood went from happy to pissed off in less than a second and almost gave Ciel whiplash. Alois looked at the three men. "Strip him for me please!"

Ciel kicked at the men as they started to take off his sopping wet clothes. "No! Get away from me! St-Stop!!!" Feeling somewhat desperate he looked at Alois and shouted, "My name is Ciel! Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Too late! You still have to be punished." Alois looked at him hungrily. "And what a delicious punishment I have in mind for you!"

Ciel's eyes grew in size and his struggles became frantic as he tried to fight off the three men that had removed all but his underwear and soon those were gone too, leaving the poor boy feeling extremely exposed under that probing gaze.

Alois ran his eyes over the delicious buffet laid out in front of him. Oh he knew the rules and that he wasn't actually allowed to fuck the poor boy but damn, he really wanted to disobey the captain. If he thought he would just get some kind of pain punishment later he would be fine with it but Captain Sebastian knew him too well and just how much of a masochist the boy was….so he would be most likely denied any kind of sexual experience for at least a month and he wasn't willing to go through THAT particular experience ever again.

The small boy in front of him looked about his age but had more delicate features to him. Blue black hair framed his face and fell in brilliant sapphire eyes that were framed by dark lashes, giving him almost feminine characteristics and suddenly Alois really wanted to see this boy in a dress. Beautiful pink lips were trembling with what the blond hoped was fear and the eyes were wide. Traveling down the bare body Alois noted the pale skin that gave him a somewhat angelic look.

"Well we got that part in common", he thought as he reflected on his own somewhat pale complexion. His eyes noted the pert nipples from most likely the cold of being in the water and then promptly being shed of all his clothes. He licked his lips when he noticed the small boy trying to hide what small amount of pride he believed he still had. Oh this would be extremely fun.

Ciel tried to curl up in a ball in order to keep the clearly perverted and disturbed child in front of him from seeing anything that he really didn’t want seen by anyone. He gasped when one of the three men that were still in the room pulled him into a sitting position by his hair and another one pried open his legs to give the blond devil a full view of his family jewels. "Hey stop! Don't touch me th-" his complaints were cut off as the rag was shoved back into his mouth.

Alois watched the triplets restrain and then gag Ciel again silently giggling to himself. "That's better. Although I'd love to use some of my more pleasurable toys on you, you are being punished right now after all." A sadistic smirk graced his lips. "Tie his legs open and then leave."

Working quickly so as not to allow the boy too much struggle time they tied the small boy's ankles to his thighs before using a set of straps to secure his legs to his already tied up arms making it pretty much impossible for him to close his legs and giving the entire room a lovely view of his privates. The triplets had to practically force themselves to leave without raping the young boy.

"I hope we get some of that," Timber said to his brothers as they went back up on deck with the drenched clothing. The other two nodded their agreement to that statement.

Ciel glared at the three men who were now going back up on deck...with all of his clothes. "I can't panic...just got to breathe and think of a way out of this.” He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

The blond growled in irritation. The little shit thought he could just ignore him?! Not having any of that he kicked the small boy below him hard in the stomach. "Don't fucking ignore me!"

Sapphire eyes shot open and a muffled scream was forced out of the boy's mouth and into the gag.

"Oh good, your awake!" Alois' demeanor changed in an instant and he crouched down next to the shivering boy. "How cute, you're suffering!" Alois giggled at the glare sent his way before sighing. "This will take a while." He shrugged, "Good thing I have a lot of free time!"

The blue haired boy's eyes widened and a small squeak emerged as Alois' hand went somewhere he would rather it not have gone.

The blond watched the trapped boy’s face as he slowly rubbed the other boy’s member to life. "You're making the cutest face right now Ciel." Deciding he wanted to taste those luscious lips he leaned close to the other boys face. "If I take out your gag will you not scream?" He emphasized his question with a small squeeze on the now erect member.

Ciel's eyes roll into the back of his head in pleasure. _'This should SO not feel good!'_ he thought. He weakly nodded as he would rather not have that nasty tasting rag in his mouth anymore.

Alois grinned widely and quickly pulled out the homemade gag before leaning closer to whisper against the boy's lips, "How does it feel, Ciel?" To explain what 'it' was he gave the hardened cock in his hands a good tug, squeezing gently to add more pleasure. He almost laughed in delight when a moan of intense ecstasy was passed between those beautiful lips. Never being very patient he immediately crashed their mouths together and brutally bit down on the smaller boy's bottom lip to gain entrance.

Ciel's eyes widened in pain when he felt teeth break his bottom lip and a scream rose from him, giving Alois the perfect opportunity to plunge deep inside and taste all that was Ciel. Alois moaned from the sweet intoxicating taste of the boy under him. He tasted like sugar and chocolate with a bit of blood from his lips making it even more enjoyable to the blond. Ciel was still in slight shock at being violated and was in a sort of daze as he felt his orgasm building. His hips moved on their accord and started thrusting desperately into the hand that continued to pleasure him.

Bright blue eyes shimmered with mischief as he felt the boy attempt to reach his orgasm faster. Pulling back for air and to look at the now flushed lad he smirked at his handy work. The brilliant sapphire eyes were now glossy and out-of-focus, the body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and a blush graced each cheek making him seem more innocent than ever before. Suddenly curious Alois bent down and deep throated the straining cock. He moaned around it when Ciel let out a scream of pleasure causing another scream to emerge from the vibrations sent throughout that shaft in his mouth.

Alois had always been praised about giving the best blowjobs and was now using that to his advantage. He ran his tongue along the main vein while sucking hard and lightly scraping his teeth to send the most delicious sensations throughout the trembling mess in front of him. He pulled back so only the head was in his mouth and he dipped his tongue into the slit to taste the flowing precum before sliding back down again giving small sucks at appropriate times.

Ciel couldn't even think. His tormentor’s mouth was like nothing in the world. He was in heaven and didn't want it to end so when he felt himself reach his limit he almost whined in disappointment. "I-I'm…OH SHIT!!!" he screamed as his climax hit him like a freight train and he felt that throat work around his cock swallowing the streams of cum his was shooting into the waiting mouth.

Alois pulled back after milking the now deflated shaft completely and just watched Ciel bask in the afterglow of his orgasm as little shakes would now and then run through him. He had to admit, he was extremely good at what he did. "There! You see?"

The young Phantomhive was brought back to earth by the blond's question. He blinked at him in confusion. "See what?" he asked rather hoarsely from all the screaming he had been doing.

"Being a cabin boy can be fun and all you have to do is submit…to pretty much everyone!"

Ciel grimaced, now beginning to feel the strain on his muscles from being kept in such a strange position. "You mean by being a slut."

Alois raised one eyebrow, "I believe that's what I said just using different words." The sadistic gleam was back in his eyes, "I said I was going to punish you didn't I?" He stood up and licked his lips again at the sight before him. “I got just the toy for you," he said darkly before going into the backroom.

Ciel watched the blond emerge again with something in his hand. His eyes widened and shot to the grinning boys face, "You have got to be kidding me!!"

"Tsk, and why would I do that?" Was the only answer he got before the dildo was roughly shoved into his opening with no preparation and no lube.

He screamed as he felt himself being ripped open and blood start to run out of him. His eyes began to tear up but he refused to let them fall while in front of the sadistic nightmare.

Alois only giggled at his pain before twisting the fake penis around until he found that small bundle of nerves. When he received a promising cry of pleasure (even if it was faint) from the boy he switched the toy on and stood up to watch the captive squirm in the mix of pain and pleasure as the dildo vibrated against his prostate. "There you go. That should teach you some respect…oh wait! I forgot something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring before slipping it onto the half-hard cock to prevent any sort of relief. "There, that's better! I'll check on you later. I still have chores to do," and with that he put the gag back in and walked off leaving the poor boy to suffer alone.

Ciel was in hell...it had to be. He couldn't figure out whether he was in pain or pleasure and couldn't do anything about it. He vaguely heard the blond say something before exiting his field of vision. Ciel whimpered slightly as a tear rolled down his face without his permission, whether it was a whimper of terror or pleasure he wasn't sure. _'I hate that boy so much,'_ was his last coherent thought before everything became centered on the vibrating toy deep inside him.

Timber looked up from separating his brothers from yet another fight to see Alois come up from below deck. "Hey Trancy! Where’s the new bitch?"

Alois smirked sadistically, "He’s being taught a lesson at the moment." With that said he walked off in the direction of the Captain’s cabin to do one of his more favorite chores.

* * *

Around two hours later Alois suddenly remembered about a certain boy left below deck and slowly made his way down there. What met his eyes made him giggle sadistically and become automatically hard.

Ciel was shaking from the intense pleasure that had turned back into pain some time ago. He no longer cared for his pride and just wanted to be able to relieve the pressure in his straining member. He whimpered when he heard someone come down the stairs and his eyes turned hopeful until he saw who it was. He had some choice words to say to the boy after he got out of this and probably a few hits to give him as well. He tried to stop the whimpers he was making but when he moved slightly the toy was only moved against his prostate making him moan loudly.

Alois looked him over, smirking at the noise he made. If he had thought the boy was sexy before he had been wrong. The throbbing cock was standing straight at attention thanks to the ring sitting snug at the base. The vibrator was still going strong and by the looks of it was still sitting firmly against the boys abused prostate. He was shivering in most likely pain from two hours of torment and the sapphire orbs were filled with a hate filled look that made Alois shiver from the possibilities he could get out of this.

He actually hadn’t intended on taking so long but after finishing his chores he had asked permission from the captain to fuck the boy now in front of him. And after an hour and thirty minutes of 'negotiations' he was able to convince the captain to allow him one session with the boy.

Alois licked his lips and made his way around the room, putting the few dishes left on the tables in the sink of the small kitchen area before turning back to the object of his fun. He crouched down in front of Ciel and smiled sweetly. "So Ciel, have you learned your lesson?" When Ciel narrowed his eyes in defiance he simply nudged the toy further into the boy and received a harsh scream, muffled slightly by the spit soaked rag. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Ciel's eyes filled with hatred as he swallowed his pride and slowly nodded since he couldn't very well say anything.

Alois raised one eyebrow and smirked, his eyes gleaming evilly. "I don't believe you little Phantomhive. Maybe I should leave you down here a bit longer and check on you tomorrow morning." He almost burst out laughing when the sapphire orbs widened in terror and he quickly shook his head. "Oh. So you mean you have learned your lesson." A nod was his answer. "I'm still not convinced. I want to hear you say it," and with that he leaned down and pulled out the rag, throwing it aside. He gently cupped the boy's face and smiled at him. "Go ahead; say you're sorry how you acted towards me. Say you want to prove to me how sorry you are by submitting to me as I fuck your brains out."

Ciel couldn't believe what the blond was asking of him. During his moment of hesitation the blond had switched from pleasant to pissed off and since Ciel was wrapped up in his own thoughts he missed the transition. That is until he felt the toy's vibration speed up and a rather violent squeeze to his straining cock was given. He screamed hoarsely and tears spilled over as he sobbed out, "I'm sorry!!"

Alois began to gently stoke the boy as a small reward of answering and received a choked moan. "Sorry for what? Be specific little Ciel."

Ciel didn't hesitate this time, swallowing his pride yet again. "I'm s-sorry for disobeying you…mmmm…and for not an-…hmph…answering you!" He almost cried in relief when the evil thing inside him was turned off but decided he'd had enough self-humiliation for the moment.

Alois smiled as he continued his gentle strokes and slowly pulled the toy out of the stretched hole. He did notice the blood covering it and was slightly miffed that he'd have to actually clean the dried stuff off. Blood can be a bitch sometimes. "Now look Ciel, you bled all over my favorite toy!" He held up the vibrator to show him.

"That's because you shoved it inside me without any kind of preparation, idiot!" His eyes went wide and he bit his tongue as he tried to shrink into himself. The livid blue eyes staring at him made him immediately regret what he had said.

Alois growled and grabbed the boy’s hair roughly, pressing their faces together as he cruelly bit the other's lip to force him to open his mouth. When entrance was quickly granted he took advantage and shoved his tongue into the other boys mouth coaxing the other tongue into his own mouth. When he finally got the slick muscle in his mouth he bit down hard making the other boys whimper in pain. Tasting the sweet blood he pulled away but kept a firm grip on the blue-black locks.

"Looks like someone didn't actually learn their lesson." He leaned forward and licked the trail of blood slowly leaking out of the small bruised lips relishing in the taste. "Mmmm! You taste wonderful Ciel."

Ciel tasted his own blood and lots of it as his tongue was returned to him. He was now openly crying as he was overcome with terror. He cringed at the violent tone and forced himself not to move when the boy came close again only to lick off his blood. For some reason the fact that his blood seemed appealing to the other did not soothe him and only increased his fear.

He quickly turned his head to spit out the blood that had filled his mouth knowing better now than to spit it on the blond in front of him. But in the process of turning his head his hair was pulled harshly giving him more pain.

Alois' eyes narrowed. "Now I have to clean up that mess you just made as well as my toy you bitch!" He slapped the face in front of him hard, once again pulling the hair as the bruised face was turned forcefully to the side. Alois' temperament changed once again as a whimper of pain was expelled from the pitiful form in front of him. "Are you going to play nice?"

Ciel didn't fully understand why the sudden change in attitude but wasn't going to risk bringing back that other side of no less than five seconds ago. "Yeth," he managed to say, his bitten tongue altering his speech a bit.

Alois loosened his grip on the boy's locks and his free hand traveled down the other's chest. He made sure to pluck each pink nipple and when he received a small moan he leaned closer and gave an experimental lick to one of them. A harsh shudder shook the boy and he smirked deciding he liked that reaction a lot. He quickly pulled the pink bud in his mouth, attacking it with his tongue and occasionally giving a small nip.

Ciel moaned shamelessly since when he tried to keep it in he got a warning bite. His hips thrust up without his permission, wanting some kind of friction on his still painfully sensitive cock.

Alois smirked and moved his attentions to the other bud as his hand traveled further down, lightly skimming the skin on his stomach before finally reaching the object of the boy’s discomfort. He paused right before touching it and gave a hard nip to get the boy's attention.

Ciel moaned at the loss of touch and lack of it on where he needed it the most before squeaking in surprise when his nipple was treated harshly.

Alois looked at him frowning again with a ticked off look to him that made Ciel wish he was anywhere else. "I don't think you've deserved another orgasm little Phantomhive. Do you?"

Ciel almost cried in frustration as he silently shook his head, trying not to anger the other one further. His face hurt from the slap, his bum hurt from the toy, his cock hurt from the ring, his tongue hurt from the bite, and his head hurt from when his hair was pulled. Not to mention his lip. All in all he was in pain and wanted no more of it.

Alois smirked again as his eyes danced with delight. "What to do with you then. You know the captain gave me permission to fuck you. Maybe I should do that now and not let you cum! What do you think of that, hmmm?"

Ciel swallowed as he tasted more blood before saying softly, "Wh-Whatever you want." He really hoped that was the right answer as he didn't know what else to say. Apparently it was because the happy look was back.

"Good boy! Maybe I'll let you cum after all. That is IF you continue to be a good boy. And you will, won't you. Cause I bet you're in quite a bit of pain right now and you wouldn't want anymore hurts would you?"

Ciel quickly shook his head in answer.

Alois smiled as he thought to himself, _'Well at least I got him to know to answer when told something and I now know he responds best to physical pain and sexual.'_ Delighted with his findings he decided to take pity on the boy and claim his rewards at a later date. He leaned in and this time gently claimed the boy’s lips, slowly massaging the cuts and lapping at the blood gently prodding the two lips for entrance. When it was slowly given his tongue went in to caress the other and licked at the cut making the boy whimper again in pain. One of his hands began to stroke the cock that was in dire need of attention and he quickly sped up his pace when he felt the other shudder in pleasure.

Soon Alois was swallowing the smaller boy's moans and whimpers and after licking the tongue one more time he pulled away and pulled the ring off.

Ciel screamed with all his might as his orgasm rushed forward and threw him head first into the most powerful orgasm ever. His whole body shook as jet after jet of white bliss escaped him landing on his chest and even the underside of his chin. As the spasms lessened he opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them. It took a while before he fully came back to himself and realized that he was no longer tied up in that extremely uncomfortable position. He was now on a small cot with a thin blanket over him. He was still naked and covered in cum and blood but he was sure he'd be able to take care of that at some other point. Right now he needed sleep and it wasn't long before he was drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, feeling sticky and uncomfortable. Suddenly the entirety of last night came back to him and he groaned when he threw off his lame excuse for a blanket to see he was still covered in his own cum and blood. Of course, he was also sore all over from the blond psycho and sparks of pain kept shooting through his body from the base of his spine every time he moved.

Growling he quickly stood up, ignoring the pain and wrapped the blanket around him to try to cover himself up a bit. He looked around and saw he was in a small room with two cots, one he currently vacated and the other most likely for Alois. He opened the door to find himself just off of the kitchen-type area and quickly made his way into the larger area where he had been molested the previous day. He found the triplets that had stolen his clothes there eating what could hardly be described as food. They looked up as soon as he walked in and he scowled at their wondering gazes that seemed to see right through his make-shift clothes. "Where may I wash myself off?" he asked in a somewhat rough voice. His throat was still raw from screaming so much the other day.

One of them stood up and said, "My name is Canterbury. These are my brothers Thompson and Timber."

Ciel frowned at the nonanswer. "That didn’t answer my question. Also where are my clothes?"

The one called Thompson smirked, "The captain had us throw them overboard. You have to see him for your new outfit."

Ciel ground his teeth together as he tried not to cuss them out. It wasn't their fault for all he knew, so he wasn't going to take it out on them. "Well that answers one of my questions but what about where I can wash myself?”

Timber rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He wet a rag and tossed it to Ciel. “There. You better hurry.” He then went back to eating.

Ciel scowled but wiped himself off. A while later, he sat on the cot in his room trying to build up the nerve to go see the captain about his clothes. He had searched through the blond devil's belongings and found a nightshirt. He also found a rather large amount of short-shorts but he refused to wear something as slutty as that.

Sighing at the inevitable he stood up and made his way out of the small room and through the kitchen. The main eating area was empty leading him to believe that the three men had gone up on deck with no doubt everyone else. He really dreaded having to show himself in such an undignified manner, but then again most everybody already saw him buck naked and nothing could overshadow that embarrassment.

So he gathered up his pride, which had only been scratched by the blond slut, and went up on deck. It was rather windy and not wanting to flash everyone he ended up having to hold the bottoms of the shirt down so it wouldn't come flying up in his face. He barely had time to just stand there before he was tackled by his previous molester.

"CIEL!" Alois giggled as Ciel pushed him off and tried to straighten up his shirt. "If you were going to take my shirt you might as well have taken something to cover those as well." He smirked as he pointed towards Ciel's privates which were almost showing.

Ciel bit back a blush and instead glared at the boy. "Just tell me where the Captain is so I can get clothes of my own."

Alois stood and stretched, "Well why not? You'd have to see him anyway to get your chores for the day. Come on pipsqueak." And then he walked off towards the back of the ship where the captain's quarters are.

Ciel growled at the insulting nickname. "I'm not that short," he muttered to himself.

Alois knocked on the door and called out, "Captain? The other cabin boy is here to see you."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the polite tone. _'Since when did this psycho grow manners?'_

A deep resonating voice answered from behind the thick door and Alois opened it before almost pushing the small pants-less child inside and then closing it again leaving the Phantomhive on his own.


	2. First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mate gets a shot at Ciel to teach him some manners

Sebastian was currently examining his sea charts, plotting the best course to their next destination. He looked up when he heard a knock at his door.

Alois' voice could be heard through the door. "Captain? The other cabin boy is here to see you."

"Ah. Send him in then." His eyes went back to his charts.

Alois opened the door before almost pushing the small pants-less child inside and then closing it again leaving the Phantomhive on his own.

Ciel stumbled a bit before turning to glare at the door. "Slutty obnoxious brat," he murmured out before turning his attention to the captain.

"There is no denying that. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He didn't look up from his charts and his voice seemed to hold little interest.

Ciel frowned and crossed his arms. "I require clothes since you had mine disposed of. Also, apparently, I need to find out my chores for the day."

He looked up then and noted the boy's appearance especially his lack of pants. "Perhaps Alois would allow you to borrow some more of his clothing." There was a hint of a smirk on his face.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I would never wear something as slutty as what he has. Now give me some proper clothing this instant."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think you have any right to demand such a thing?"

That caused the smaller male to straighten up and stand proudly. "I am Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive Estate and I order you to provide me with real clothing!"

A smirk played across the raven's sensuous lips. "Yes, My lord." His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "And would you like some tea and scones as well?"

Ciel growled, "Don't mock me you filth."

The smirk didn't go away, but his eyes narrowed. "Are you forgetting who fished you out of the ocean?"

"Tch, I could have made it just fine by myself. I didn't need you and your band of criminals to 'save' me. Now give me real clothes this instant." Determination and defiance shone brightly in his eyes. Although his tone and way of demanding it made it seem as if he should stamp his foot like a little child.

"And what will you do if I refuse?"

He faltered for a second. He hadn't exactly worked that part out yet. "I'll...I'll..." Somewhere in his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to actually do anything but he refused to acknowledge that he had been beaten. "I'll think of something."

"Oh? You will, will you?" He strode towards the boy until he was looking down on him. "You seem so powerless from where I'm standing."

Ciel growled and glared up at him, "I am NOT powerless and you do NOT scare me! You are nothing but filth that needs to be hanged."

"Keep up the talk like that and you will find that it is YOU that will be hanged." An idea occurred to him. "Perhaps I shall make you work for those clothes?"

He completely ignored the threat and suspicion entered the sapphire eyes. "What kind of work?"

"Oh, nothing I'm sure you haven't already done." There was a cheerfully innocent tone to Sebastian's voice as he smiled almost sweetly.

Ciel eyes narrowed again. "If you mean do what I did with that blond terror then fuck no. I didn't really do much anyway considering I was fucking TIED UP!" He glared up at the captain, no trace of fear in his eyes.

"Oh, that's too bad. Because I had this lovely set of clothes that would fit someone your size. If you don't want to work for them, then so be it." He pushed Ciel against the door and kissed him hard.

Ciel's eyes widened almost comically. He brought his hands up and pushed hard against the man's chest. He kept his lips clamped shut refusing to open them. He had already been molested and almost raped by Alois and he was NOT going to let it happen again. Besides, he was still in pain from the previous night!

The captain lifted his hand to grip Ciel's jaw, applying pressure to get the boy to open his mouth and submit.

The boy winced as his jaw slowly opened. He struggled more as his lips opened.

He slid his tongue in to plunder the boy's mouth, chuckling into the kiss.

Ciel growled and his jaws snapped shut, biting the tongue in his mouth. He was planning on fighting all the way.

Sebastian's fingers dug in harder to force Ciel's jaw open again and he reared back, catching the boy across the face with a vicious backhand. "Still defiant I see!"

The young Phantomhive hit the floor hard and yelped at the hit. But even with his face now hurting, yet again, he glared up at the captain. "How dare you hit me! I am Ciel Phantomhive! I'm more important than any part of you, you filthy scum."

"That so-called importance flew out the window the second you stepped foot on this ship." He smirked wickedly. "At this point, you are lower than the salt on my boots."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "You and your band of miscreants are the ones that pulled me on this lousy excuse for a ship. And I don't care what you say. I will never do anything with you!"

He started unbuttoning his coat. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

He frowned and sat up. "You can't make me!" He started to get up, ignoring how he was probably flashing him. He also ignored at how childish his tone was. This seemed to be a pattern.

He tossed his coat to the side casually. "I could always have my first mate have a go at you to teach you some manners, but then I wouldn't get my fun from you for days after that. He tends to be a bit...overzealous in his work."

Ciel sneered at him. "You don't scare me one bit you lowlife."

"Oh, I do so hope that will change." He hefted the boy up by the neck and easily tossed him across the room. Ciel landed hard on the bed and winced before glaring up at the man as he approached the bed. He gave the boy an appraising eye, smirking since he could see nearly everything. "My, you are quite the undignified sight."

The boy blushed as he realized he was still wearing no pants and quickly jerked his shirt over his privates. "St-Stop looking at me, you pedophile!" He could have face palmed as he realized who he was talking to.

Sebastian dropped onto the bed above Ciel, knees on either side of his hips and hands on either side of his face. "Compared to what else I've done, that is a paltry accusation."

Ciel shuddered slightly as memories of his time with the blond nightmare ran through his head.

One hand moved to trail his fingers over the boy's exposed genitals. "Unlike Alois, I can be a considerate partner. All I ask is for your cooperation."

Ciel blushed a bit at the touch but his hand came up to hit the pirate in the face. "I will never do something that sinful with you! Now release me this instant!!”

The raven glared down at the boy, face stinging slightly from the blow. "You would think after Alois' lessons you would know better." He squeezed the boy hard.

Ciel winced at the rough treatment and his struggles faltered for a second. "L-Let go of me."

He gave another squeeze and then stroked the boy. "No. I believe it's the captain's turn to take his share."

The Phantomhive shuddered and bit his lip to keep in the slight moan that wanted to come out. He squirmed and pushed against Sebastian's chest. "St-Stop!!"

Sebastian gave him a cat-like smile. "No." His fingers increased their pace, and he lowered his mouth to suck at the boy's neck.

A moan somehow left him and he blushed slightly at the embarrassing noise. His hands clenched a bit in Sebastian's shirt as he tried to fight off the pleasurable feelings. He closed his eyes as his neck was molested.

The captain pushed Ciel's shirt up with his free hand and lowered his mouth to one of his nipples, licking and sucking at it with a teasing gentleness.

Ciel gasped softly and squirmed a bit at the feelings. "D-Don't d-do that!!"

The pirate smirked and only sucked it harder, his thumb brushing over the head of Ciel's cock and spreading the moisture that was collected there.

A shudder went through the body of the small boy. He hated to admit that he was starting to enjoy the attention this ruffian was giving his body. He blamed it on teenage hormones. The small fists clenched in the material as he now realized he was fully hard.

He chuckled. "It seems your body does not object to this treatment." He trailed his mouth down Ciel's stomach, delving his tongue into his navel.

He hated the small mewling noises coming from him and the fact that his body seemed to refuse to listen to him anymore. "D-Don't..."

The raven moved lower, and teased his tongue along the prominent vein in the boy's cock.

Ciel arched his back in surprise and pleasure. That shouldn't have felt that good. "Oh god..." he moaned out. He felt so disgusted with himself. He could see the captain smirking at the his response before the raven took the head of his cock into his mouth, suckling at it hard. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he moaned loudly. Oh god that felt good!! This was just so wrong and his body didn't even seem to care!

As the head started to bob up and down on the boy's cock, fingers trailed down to rub against the boy's entrance, a finger pushing in slowly. Ciel whimpered behind his hand, his ass still sore from his activities with Alois. He shuddered at the attention to his cock though.

Sebastian's finger moved gently, almost soothingly along Ciel's abused walls. He moved it back and forth slowly. He increased his ministrations to the boy's cock to distract him.

Phantomhive hated how gentle the pirate was being. It almost made him just want to give in...almost. He arched his back though when his prostate was brushed against and he felt the knot starting to form already. A second finger was added soon and started scissoring to stretch him. They purposely brushed his prostate only every few strokes. A third finger followed not long after. Ciel clamped another hand over his mouth to hold in the embarrassing noises threatening to come out. Pirates were NOT supposed to be gentle like this!! It totally messed up his plan and pissed him off cause he didn't know how to react! The fingers began brushing against the boy's prostate repeatedly, fucking him as his cock was deep-throated. Ciel's back arched as he came hard in Sebastian's mouth.

The man swallowed everything and withdrew his fingers as he sat back, drinking in the sight if the disheveled boy in front of him. As Ciel lay there in a stupor, the sound of Sebastian unbuckling his belt could be heard.

Ciel blinked and slowly came back to himself. He had registered the sound of the belt somewhere in the back of his mind and that part was raising all sorts of warnings. He looked up at the pirate somewhat dazed.

Sebastian was in the process of pushing his pants down, his hard cock free and standing at attention. Seeing Ciel's eyes on him, he stroked himself languidly. "Now, young 'master', I believe it is my turn for some enjoyment."

Ciel's eyes widened and a blush was once again found on his face at the sight of the other male. His eyes shot up to Sebastian's face and showed utter disgust and surprise but no real fear. "You can't do this!!"

"I can. And I will." He pushed Ciel's legs apart and entered him with one swift thrust, tossing his head back and groaning. Even after the boy's 'lesson' with Alois, he was still tighter than the blond cabin boy.

Ciel yelped at the sudden intrusion and shuddered in a mixture of disgust and pleasure. "Wh-What the hell? G-Get out of me!!" He started struggling again definitely against this entire thing.

Sebastian smirked down at him. "Oh, I will. Once I've had my fun." He snapped his hips forward for emphasis.

The boy arched as his prostate was hit and a small moan came out. Oh he should so not be enjoying this!!! "St-Stop this…this instant."

"Oh? And leave you so troubled like this?" He stilled his hips and stroked Ciel's member, which had already started to harden.

A gasp at the sensations and another moan fell from pink moist lips. "Ahh!! D-Don't t-touch me there!" He was slowly losing his defenses and he knew it but refused to just give in.

"Certainly demanding for someone in your current 'position'." He began a slow, teasing pace, tickling his fingers along the boy's cock. He watched as Ciel shuddered at the friction, enjoying that he couldn't seem to summon anymore protests. The sapphire eyes clenched shut and that plump lip was bitten to stifle the sounds trying to come out. Taking that as a sign of no further fighting, Sebastian increased his pace, stopping each thrust just shy of the boy's prostate in an obvious tease.

Ciel opened his eyes to glare up at him. "If you're going to fuck me then do a complete job."

"Yes, 'my lord'." The captain's response was sarcastic, but he thrust harder, slamming into Ciel's prostate hard with each movement as he fully gripped the boy's member and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Ciel cried out in pleasure and at some point his body began moving with Sebastian's. There was still that bit of him that was completely outraged at this but he'd listen to that part later. His face became flushed and he slowly came to realize moans had been leaving his mouth for some time.

"Yes. That's it." The elder male's hips moved a bit faster as he could feel his release drawing near.

The boy swore to himself he would get him for that but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt the knot forming again and he shuddered as he came close.

The hand on Ciel's cock trailed down to squeeze the boy's balls. "Cum for me, pet."

Ciel screamed as he came hard shooting his seed against his stomach. His muscles clamped down on the cock inside him.

A few more punishing thrusts and Sebastian came. He let out a loud moan at the blissful feeling, filling the boy with his own seed as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Ciel shuddered a bit as he felt the cum inside him. He got his breath back and looked up at the captain, eyes blazing with anger.

He chuckled breathlessly as he pulled out of the boy. "Not so noble and proper now, are you?"

Ciel growled and spit directly in Sebastian's face. "Go hang yourself you piece of filth." That had somewhat shaken him up but he was still not broken...or even close to it.

Sebastian wiped his face clean with the tail of the boy's shirt. "You would think that you would have learned your place by now."

He snarled, "Nothing you do or say will ever break me!" His leg then shot up and kicked him straight in the crotch.

Sebastian cried out in pain and doubled over, grabbing Ciel's leg in a bruising grip. "You are going to regret that, filthy whore!" He pushed the boy's leg up to an uncomfortable angle and grabbed Ciel's throat in a choke-hold.

Ciel's eyes widened and he coughed, struggling to breathe. His muscles ached from the angle and he struggled to get free. He was NOT a whore!! He wasn't!!

Suddenly, all of the anger melted from Sebastian's face and that deceptively sweet smile returned. "Perhaps I WILL have my first mate discipline you after all. I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting him."

Ciel pried at the hand, his head a bit light from lack of air. His leg muscles twitched from being held in the weird position. He watched as the captain called out in a singsong voice. "Oh, Undertaker. I do believe our newest slut still has some breaking in to do."

His eyes looked towards the door. _'Undertaker? Weird name.'_ He coughed and took in more air when the grip eased up a bit.

The door to the cabin opened and a tall, thin man in black robes and a top hat appeared. His gray hair was long and hid his eyes. But the scar across his face and his neck were visible. "Yes, my Captain?"

Ciel blinked and stopped moving for a few seconds before struggling again. Oh this was not going to be good. His other leg was pinned under Sebastian and a small groan of frustration left him.

Sebastian gave a hard shove to the trapped leg before suddenly releasing him. He stood and readjusted his clothes, picking up his discarded jacket. "See to it that he is properly instructed in discipline."

Ciel coughed and sat up, rubbing his neck and trying to get feeling back into his leg. "Asshole," he grumbled out.

Undertaker smirked. "As you wish, my Captain." He moved forward and trailed his long nails along the boy's neck.

Sebastian already looked bored. "Oh, and take him to your quarters. Last time I let you do something like that in here, I returned to find my room in shambles."

Ciel smacked his hand away. "Don't. Touch. Me." His eyes narrowed as he looked up at the weirdo.

The odd man leered at the boy. "You will be coming with me now." He gripped the back of Ciel's shirt and hauled him off the bed, dragging him towards the door.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Ciel struggled in his grip and squirmed to get loose. The boy's hands shot up to try to pry the other male's hands from him. "I said get off!"

Undertaker's hand was locked onto the shirt like a vice. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. The Captain has given me my orders after all." He flapped his other hand at Sebastian in a goodbye gesture and dragged the boy out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alois looked up from scrubbing the deck and smirked, a giggle coming from him at seeing the proud kid wearing a cum stained shirt and in the hands of the first mate. "I see you met our new cabin boy Undertaker." He stood up and leaned against the railing.

Ciel glared at the slutty blond. "Shut it Alois."

"Manners, boy. Technically Alois there is your superior on this vessel." He pulled the boy after him to his own rooms, tossing him in casually.

Alois waved at Ciel before going back to finishing up his chores.

Ciel grunted as he came in contact with the floor. He winced as his sore ass throbbed. "Ow." He glared up at the man. "I demand that you release me right now."

"Oh? I was not aware that you were in the position to demand such things."

He growled and stood up, his glare still in place. "Nothing you do will make me become anything like that little slut Alois so you can just forget it."

A small frown appeared on Undertaker's face. "And why would I want that? We already have one of him, we don't need another. We want a different cabin boy that isn't going to be as demanding or as violent as he is."

"I will NOT have sex with you...or anyone else on this ship! Got it?" He crossed his arms over his chest taking a confident stance.

"Oh? And how well has that plan been working out for you so far?"

Ciel felt a blush creep onto his face at the mention of that. "W-Well...umm..."

He cackled. "It seems you have yet to truly grasp the situation that you are in."

Ciel looked away. "I understand it fully. Cabin boys on this ship are nothing but sluts that also do chores. But I will not take part in such sinful acts any longer."

"There have been cabin boys in the past that have worked their way up to respected members of the crew. But it seems like you would rather we threw you back off of the ship."

Ciel looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare! Your Captain hasn't given you permission to do that."

Undertaker snatched him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close. "The only reason that I haven't wrestled control from him is because I do not wish to be in charge. Now, do you want to spend the rest of your time here being raped and violated by the crew, or would you rather be a willing partner?"

Ciel yelped in surprise as he was grabbed and looked at Undertaker with wide eyes for a few seconds. "I...I w-won't.....h-have sex with you." He wasn't so sure this time but didn't want to become some whore.

He pressed the tips of two of his nails below Ciel's eyes. "Hmmm....Perhaps the captain will let us make some money off of you by selling you? You would fetch a high price with such pretty eyes."

Ciel felt panic begin to settle in. "N-No...y-you c-can't...I....I'll...." He was starting to shake a bit. "I'll...d-do it....I'll h-have sex with you..." Oh god he couldn't believe he just said that. But his need to survive overpowered his dislike of everyone on this ship.

Undertaker smirked and suddenly released him. "Good! It would have happened either way, but it's more fun when both parties are willing." He watched the younger back up a few steps, looking at the ground and fiddling with his hands. The boy obviously really didn't want to do this. He smirked. "Now, a good and proper cabin boy should be able to do more than just lie there and be fucked. Tell me, have you ever given a man head before?"

Ciel blushed red and stared up at him. "N-No!! I've n-never done anything of that sort of nature before being dragged on this ship!!" And the only reason he knew what 'giving head' was would be because of Alois and the captain.

"Then perhaps now is the time for you to learn." He leered down at the boy.

He frowned, his stubborn side coming back. "Why do I even have to? You're just going to end up fucking me anyway."

He removed the chain around his hips as he spoke. "For some, if you do a good enough job with your mouth, then they may decide they don't need to fuck you."

He raised one eyebrow, not fully believing him. "It sounds stupid to me." Of course, even if it did sound stupid he knew that it felt good from what Alois did to him and he blushed at that particular memory. "....so...if I do a good job...then you won't fuck me?"

"Hmmm…Perhaps." He removed his sash and heavy outer robes, setting his hat aside as he started on the buttons of his coat.

This might actually be a useful strategy if he was to survive on this ship. It would definitely save his ass. Literally. "Fine....I'll do it."

His leer grew as he shucked off the coat, now standing in just his black pants and white shirt. "Well then. Best get to it."

Ciel frowned and moved over to the man, getting on his knees. He was annoyed to find his hands were shaking as he undid Undertaker's pants and freed his cock. He was even more annoyed at the blush that now seemed permanent on his face. He decided to just copy what the blond idiot did the day before and hesitantly licked the long shaft.

He smirked wider and rested his hand on the boy's head. "Come now, you need to do much better."

He glared up at him before putting the head of the cock in his mouth and sucking hard. He didn't really like the taste but ignored it and slipped his tongue into the slit.

He let out a pleased sigh and scratched the boy's scalp lightly with his nails. "Good. Now take it in more."

Ciel mentally growled but did as he was told and took in a bit more. He took in as much as he could without gagging which, sad to say, wasn't really that much.

This time the man groaned deeply. "Better, but we will have to work on you some."

Ciel glared up at him again before starting to move his head, sucking a bit and running his tongue over the heated flesh. It was amateur work and his jaw was already starting to hurt from being kept in a weird position so as not to bite the guy…even if he really wanted to.

Undertaker rolled his head back for a moment before returning his eyes to the boy, loving the sight of his cock disappearing into Ciel's mouth. "Perhaps you shall not need as much work as I thought. Now, with your free hand, stimulate my testicles."

Ciel blushed deeper and shut his eyes as he moved the hand not wrapped around the rest of Undertaker's cock to fondle the man's balls. God he was so tempted to just bite the guy right now.

Another low groan left his throat. Almost as if he knew what the boy was thinking, he gave a light tug to the boy's hair. "And if you bite me, I will stab one of your eyes out with my nails. Savvy?”

Ciel looked up at him with wide eyes and he pulled off. "You'll what?!" He couldn't be serious!

"A cabin boy doesn't need eyes to suck someone off or be fucked. And it would be a valuable lesson."

He gulped as it hit him that he was being completely serious. He moved forward again and took Undertaker's cock back into his mouth, being VERY careful not let his teeth hit the skin.

The elder smirked and rewarded the boy by lightly scratching his scalp once more. He could feel himself drawing closer. "Another lesson, you must learn to overcome your gag reflex."

Ciel looked at the man, a bit confused as he started bobbing his head again, sucking at it. _'What the hell does that mean?'_ he thought silently.

Smirk widening, Undertaker gripped the sides of the boy's head in his hands and thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper into the boy's throat. Ciel choked and immediately began struggling to get loose. He was choking too much to breathe and panic was making itself known. He screamed around the cock, unknowingly causing vibrations. The first mate tossed his head back and moaned aloud at that. "Relax your throat muscles...nnng. It will make it easier on you.”

Tears were running down Ciel's face as he continued struggling. He couldn't breathe!! In his struggles his teeth at one point bumped the sensitive skin.

He gave another hard pull to the boy's hair. "You would do well to remove your teeth from my cock before I remove them for you."

Phantomhive winced at the hair pulling and the threat before swallowing around the cock as he tried to actually calm down a bit. He moved his teeth away from the shaft and was able to relax his throat enough to breathe again.

"Nnngh...Much better." He eased up on the boy's hair, then thrust sharply forward as he came, rocking his hips forward as he rode it out.

Ciel wasn't expecting that and choked, cum dripping from his mouth as he sputtered and once again tried to pull off.

As the spasming subsided, Undertaker pulled away, his cock sliding from the boy's mouth. Undertaker chuckled at the boy's appearance. "My, such a mess you are."

He coughed hard, cum falling from his mouth to the floor. His eyes watered and he glared up at the man from squinted orbs. "B-Bastard." He coughed out.

He smirked down at the boy and didn't even bother to adjust his clothing. "You really will have to work on that. You will be expected to swallow in the future."

Ciel continued coughing. "S-So am I done now?" he partly coughed partly growled out.

"No. Shed that shirt and remain on your knees."

He wished all sorts of horrible deaths on the man as he took off the soiled shirt, revealing his pale smooth skin. "Now what?"

"I want you to take yourself in hand and stroke."

The young Phantomhive turned bright red. "Wh-what?!"

He was answered with a smirk. "Take your cock in your hand and stroke it. Like so." Undertaker wrapped his hand around his own shaft and pumped it a few times, starting to grow hard again.

Ciel frowned and grumbled. "And if I say no?"

He gave himself another stroke as he casually looked at his nails. "How badly do you wish to keep both eyes?"

Ciel growled before stroking himself, shuddering hard at the feeling. He closed his eyes and continued his slow strokes, biting his lip hard.

The man chuckled as he watched him. "That's it. Now, don't keep quiet, and don't neglect some of your other pleasurable areas.”

He REALLY wanted to kill this man. His free hand moved up to pinch one of his nipple and a shiver went through him, his hand fully wrapped around his cock now.

Undertaker's eyes were riveted to the boy and he was nearly fully hard again.

The Phantomhive continued to tease his nipples as tiny moans fell from his slightly parted lips. His hand moved faster on his member squeezing once in a while.

"Come now. I'm sure there are other places that bring you pleasure."

He looked up at him. "I r-refuse to p-put my finger.....ngh...in th-there." he growled out as he started squirming as he continued to play with himself.

"Well, I suppose I could always do it for you." He casually examined his nails again.

Ciel snarled at him. "Fuck off you asshole!"

Undertaker knelt in front of him, pressing one of his long nails to the boy's entrance. "Perhaps you shall have a different attitude after your innards are badly torn."

Ciel paled and scrambled away from him. "D-Don't you d-dare!!" He snapped his legs closed and stared wide eyed at him.

He sneered. "Then do as I say, boy. Resisting will do nothing to benefit you, and will only make it all worse in the long run."

He gulped. "I'm n-not putting my fingers in there!" He knew that the captain's cum was still there and he did NOT want to feel it with his fingers...and it was just plain wrong.

Undertaker gripped Ciel's knees hard and forced his legs apart. "Well, if you don't want fingers there then I guess I could use something else."

The boy whimpered as his legs were pried open. "Wh-What do you m-mean?"

He bent down between the boy's spread legs and swiped his tongue over his entrance. "Like my tongue, perhaps?"

Ciel made a VERY undignified squeak of surprise and tried to close his legs. "D-Don't lick there!!!"

Undertaker smirked back up at him. "Well, you didn't want fingers down here, so this seemed the next best thing." He lapped at his entrance once more, before pressing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Ciel moved his hands to clutch at the man's hair. He shivered and a small mewl left him. Damn this was not good...he was enjoying it!!

The first mate let out a rather lewd moan purely for effect as he plundered the boy's inner walls, inwardly chuckling at the traces of the captain's seed that he found there.

Ciel squirmed and tightened his grip in the silver locks. "St-Stop..." he panted out. He was ignored and he felt the tongue go deeper, brushing over his prostate as he ran a long nail against his cock. He cried out and pressed against the face and the nail shivering as he leaked. "Oh god! This should so not feel good."

Undertaker gave his prostate a few more swipes before he pulled away. "Oh, but it should! Why do you think someone like you is even needed on this ship?"

"Because you're all a bunch of filthy horn dogs."

"Still no manners I see. Such a shame." He hefted the boy's hips up, rubbing himself against the boy's entrance.

Phantomhive gasped and covered his mouth when a moan left him. _'This can't be happening. This can't be happening! These pirates have corrupted me!'_ his brain shouted.

"Now, let's see how well you scream!" He slammed himself hard into Ciel.

Ciel threw his head back and screamed. He wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain but it was definitely loud.

Undertaker smirked and rammed in again. "Ah, what a lovely voice you have."

Drool fell from Ciel's open mouth and a few tears fell down his face. What was wrong with him? He arched his back at the thrust and a choked sound came from him.

"When you are with me, never hold that pretty voice back." The next thrust was slower and more gentle, barely brushing against Ciel's prostate.

Ciel moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. He whined and moved back to get more friction.

He smirked. "Tell me, are my slow....gentle....movements not enough?"

Ciel simply whimpered and clenched around him. He didn't even know what to think anymore. All he knew was that he needed more.

"I cannot help you if you do not speak." All movements were paused.

The boy growled. "J-Just fuck me already! St-Stop teasing me!"

"Very well then.” He thrust hard and fast into him, setting a harsh pace.

Ciel cried out in pleasure, shutting his eyes tight. His face was flushed and a light layer of sweat was covering him as he mewled and moaned.

Undertaker groaned at the feeling of being inside the boy. "All those abuses and still nice and tight."

The boy moaned but still managed to narrow his eyes. "Sh-Shut...ahh!...u-up!" He groaned out.

He snapped his hips up and hit Ciel's prostate. "So much fight in you!" The truth was, he loved the ones that fought.

Ciel screamed as his prostate was abused and his cock leaked more.

The sight caused Undertaker to leak a bit of precum inside the boy. "Touch yourself." His voice was throaty and breathless. He watched as without hesitation Ciel's hands found his cock and he mewled as he stroked his hard length. "Ah...that's it. Faster. Let yourself go!" He laid the boy flat on his back and increased his pace almost cruelly. The young Phantomhive whimpered and after a few more strokes he came hard. That caused Undertaker to go over the edge at the beautiful sight and he came inside the boy, filling him jerking his hips as he rode it out.

Ciel panted his muscles twitching and a blush on his cheeks. His eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath. That...was the most...EMBARRASSING thing he's had to do!!! Mostly because...he actually enjoyed it.

Undertaker fought to catch his breath as he braced himself over the boy, pulling out but not moving away. "See? If you allow yourself to enjoy it...then it isn't so bad."

He opened his eyes to glare at the man but didn't comment on that. "S-So....am I done?"

He stood and hiked up his pants. "Yes, for now. Now get out."

Ciel sat up slowly, wincing slightly. He frowned at the throbbing pain in his ass and stood wobbling a bit. "Jack ass." He sighed as he put back on the soiled shirt.

An idea occurring to him, he grabbed Ciel by the shirt and dragged him to the door.

Ciel struggled slightly. "G-Get off me!!!"

Undertaker's smirk widened. Opening the door, he shoved Ciel through and twisted his hand, removing the shirt from him in the process and leaving him standing there stark naked. "Have a lovely day!" He then shut the door behind him, his cackling could be heard across the deck.


	3. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge is done and Alois and Ciel have a talk.

Ciel was bright red. The reason? Well he was naked and outside and EVERYONE seemed to be laughing at him. He quickly ran to the captain's door and started banging on it. “C-Captain let me in!!” He was at the point that he would probably do anything for clothes. After all...he had just done the worst right? The door opened and Ciel ran inside. He quickly went over to the bed and pulled a blanket around his body to hide his nude form. He didn't even look over to where he knew the captain was standing right next to him now. “…Is the door closed?”

Sebastian chuckled softly and went to his desk. “Yes.” It appeared that his first mate had tamed the boy for now. “Is there something you wanted, 'Ciel Phantomhive'?” He began filling out papers again.

Ciel walked over, with the sheet still wrapped tight around him. “I want....I would like some clothes.” His voice wasn't as demanding as before.

Sebastian paused in his writing and looked up. “Oh? And do you believe you have earned the right to get any?” This should be an interesting answer to hear.

Ciel swallowed and took a deep breath. He had to word this right or else he'd be naked all day. “Well...I did what I was told to do, even if it was with...arguments. I had sex with both you and your first mate and...” He mumbled out the rest.

The captain raised a brow and leaned back in his chair. “Speak up boy. It's hard to hear you when you're mumbling like that.”

The child looked up and locked eyes with the captain. “And I enjoyed it. Happy now?” He still had fight in him but he was slowly learning when it was a good time to fight and when it was better to wait. He was beginning to learn how to pick his battles.

Sebastian smiled and stood. “Very good. I believe I have some clothes over here that will fit you.” He usually got some clothes of varying sizes whenever he made port. After all, you never know when you'll gain a new crew member. He picked up a shirt and pants in Ciel's size. “Here you go.” He tossed them to the kid.

Ciel caught them but paused. “No underwear?”

Sebastian could have laughed but he didn't. “We don't really have much need for those on this ship lad. So just put those on and then get to your chores.” He went back to his desk and sat down.

Ciel again paused. “Is there somewhere I can wash up at least? I still have....fluids on me.” He was fighting back a blush again.

Sebby glanced up and smirked. “Ah. I forgot about that.” He ignored the scowl he got as he stood. “Follow me. I don't know if Alois showed you the tub or not so I guess I will.” He then opened the door and led the still nude child down below deck and into a room that had a chamber pot and a metal tub. A bucket, soap, and cloth were also in there. “You're water comes from there.” He pointed to a large barrel. “If it is empty you must go down to storage and receive a new water barrel. You only get two baths a week so make it count.” His smirk returned. “Cabin boys get more baths then the rest of the crew, not including me or my first mate. After all, no one wants to fuck a dirty body.” He turned to the door. “Have a pleasant bath. And once you are clean and clothed I want you to see Alois for your chores.” He glanced back. “That is an order that you are best not to disobey.” He then left to go back to his cabin.

Ciel groaned but got his bath ready. The water was of course not that warm but he didn't expect it to be. He got into the small metal tub and began scrubbing himself. “Didn't expect there to be this kind of stuff on a pirate ship anyway...guess they are more careful with hygiene than I originally thought.” When he finished he stood and dried himself off before getting dressed. The clothes fit perfectly which were a little strange and it was also very awkward to have no underwear on. But it'd be one of many things he apparently would have to get used to.

He sighed and went up on deck. At least he was wearing clothes this time, right? He looked around until he found the blond terror. He felt his eye twitch as he went over to talk to him.

Alois looked up from polishing the rail. “Hey there cutie. Work hard for those clothes?” He grinned mockingly.

Ciel snorted. “Not as hard as you probably did.” If he was to pick his battles then he would definitely fight with this slut.

Alois shrugged as if the comment didn't even really faze him. “Whatever. So what do you want?” He went back to his polishing. He'd never say it but...that comment had indeed fazed him and was actually probably true. He could already tell that the captain and the first mate liked Ciel better and he wasn't too sure how to feel about that. He’d never had any competition before so he never thought about doing stuff to cement his position.

The younger watched him for a bit before replying. “The captain said to come to you about what chores I'm supposed to do. And I didn't feel like getting punished for disobeying petty orders like that.”

The blond glanced at him. “Don't let him hear you saying that any of his orders are petty. The captain takes it as an insult.” He finally moved away from the railing. If it was a captain's order then that means that he was expected to give the kid chores without any fuss either. Stupid indirect orders. “Since I handle the deck here you can handle the chores under.” He headed to the stairs just expecting the boy to follow. When he didn't he looked at him. “Well follow me so I can show you what to do, you moron.”

Ciel growled and followed him. “I just don't trust you is all.” He had no reason to trust the other boy and he doubted that he would ever trust him anyway after what he went through. When they got to the main eating area Alois stopped.

The blond turned to him. “Okay. So your chores are sweeping, mopping, and scrubbing the floors as well as cleaning all the portholes, wiping the tables, making the beds in the crew quarters and tidying up the storage room. Got it?”

“Yeah but what about the kitchen?” Was he really asking for more chores? He decided that he wasn't asking for more chores he just wanted to make sure they got done.

Alois laughed and shook his head. “The triplets take care of the kitchen. That is their area, so don't bother.” He went over to a closet and opened it. “All the materials are here, you should know where the clean water is stored and that should be it. Oh and the dining area here needs to be cleaned within the hour.” He giggled as he went back onto the deck.

Ciel grumbled and got started. Ten minutes later he made a noise of pain as he looked at his hands. He was currently on his knees scrubbing the floor. The sweeping had been easy as had the normal mopping but there were some stains that needed scrubbing. Well Ciel hadn't done a day’s work in his life and this scrubbing was causing blisters to appear on his hands which were popping. Then soap would get in and it would hurt like a bitch. He scowled at a bit of blood on his hands. “This isn't helping at all.” He looked at his shirt and with only a little bit of thought he ripped part of the bottom off and wrapped it around his hand. He then ripped off another section to wrap around the other hand. “There. And I don't think anyone on this blasted ship is going to care if I have a torn shirt.”

He continued his scrubbing and after another ten minutes the stain was gone. He stood up and wiped his brow which was sweaty. “Damn. This is harder work than I thought.” He looked around and groaned at how much was left. “Well it won't get done itself.” Was he talking to himself? He'd address that issue later. Right now he needed to get this done because he really didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't.

* * *

Sebastian stood and left his cabin. It was time to check on their newest member. He went below deck and stopped. “Hm? Well this is a sight.” His eyes slowly moved around the dining area. They stopped on the boy that was just finishing wiping off the last table. “See what you can do with determination?” To tell the truth he couldn't remember the last time this was so clean. That was the reason he refused to actually eat down here. Perhaps this splitting up the chores would mean that they actually all got done.

Ciel scowled at him but bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't say anything rude. “I still need to do the crews quarters and the storage area. But I was told this needed to be done first.” That sounded like he was giving in. He wasn't though. Was he?

Sebastian nodded. “Very well. I'm glad to see that your attitude has changed. Finish up your chores and then you may eat.” He turned and went back up to his cabin. Seems Undertaker had done a better job than usual in helping to break the boy. He still saw the fight in him which was good. They already had one slut, they didn't need another.

Ciel finished his chores in a timely fashion and then went to the kitchen to see about getting food.

The entire time that Ciel ate, his mind was on how he had felt when the captain had declared he was glad. It was a strange feeling and as usual he was going to overthink it. “...I don't care what he thinks...” That's what he told himself but deep inside he was sure that he actually did care. He just wouldn't admit it. But that's okay because someone else was going to admit it for him.

Alois giggled. “Sure you don't. That's why you're totally spacing out and why you did everything you were supposed to right?” The blond ducked as a utensil of some sort was thrown at him. “Now now, violence won't stop you from being in love with the Captain.” He laughed when Ciel just merely glared. He wasn't really laughing at the glare, more at the blush that was slowly creeping on the younger's face. “Well don't go there cutie. The Captain wouldn't fall for a cabin boy, especially not someone as fresh as you.” He stood and took his dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Ciel grumbled as he finished his food and took it to the kitchen as well. He then made his way up on deck to just watch the sea. After all, he hadn't been given anymore orders so he guessed that meant he had free time. He began spacing out again. He was spacing out so much that he didn't notice when someone had come up behind him.

“I see the new one is busy not paying attention, hm?” Undertaker enjoyed the startled noise that the smaller male made.

Ciel spun around fast, eyes wide. “Don't sneak up on people like that!” His heart was beating fast as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

Undertaker simply laughed and ran his fingers through the other's hair. “So delicate and pretty.”

Ciel glared at him and slapped the hand away. “You've touched me enough today I believe.”

Undertaker snorted and gripped the boy's wrist. “I get to decide that, not you. Perhaps we need a little public demonstration of your training huh?” He laughed as he shoved Ciel to his knees.

Ciel's eyes widened a little as he began struggling. “D-Dammit! No I don't want to do this again!” He didn't mean to say that out loud and he certainly didn't mean for that whimper to come out.

Undertaker laughed at the child's misfortune. “Too bad. You will do what I say or be punished.” He pulled aside his robes and showed his hardened member.

Ciel whimpered again and clenched his jaw closed. His eyes glanced up at the elder, a pleading look. He heard the laughing of the crew around him, felt the blush of shame on his face. “Please...” Was he actually pleading?

Undertaker gripped Ciel's hair painfully. “Open up and this will be much easier for you.” He waited until those plump lips opened just a little. He placed the head of his cock against them and smirked evilly when the boy opened his mouth enough to fit it in.

Ciel thought he couldn't be more shamed, well he was wrong. So very wrong. He felt the soft, yet hard, flesh enter his mouth. He was trembling and trying not to cry. No. Ciel Phantomhive will never cry. Not even during this will he ever cry! He only cried during his time with Alois because it had REALLY hurt. He began sucking and bobbing his head. He just wanted this over with.

The silver haired man thrust his hips into that hot throat. His nails lightly scraping at his scalp. “Mmmm. Good boy.”

Ciel's eyes snapped open and narrowed lightly. Without really thinking he suddenly bit down.

Undertaker yelled and pulled out before bitch-slapping the boy. “I warned you earlier. A cabin boy doesn't need eyes!” He gripped Ciel by the chin before he stabbed his long nails into his right eye.

A blood curdling scream like the one Ciel gave had not been heard on that ship. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. Sebastian even paused in what he was doing. He knew immediately what Undertaker had done. He sighed and stood. “I better go bandage the kid now. Not like Undertaker will if the boy pissed him off this much.”

* * *

Ciel woke up in pain. He groaned and shifted only to stop as a splitting pain shot through his head. He could hear a voice saying something but he couldn't figure out what they were saying. He felt something covering his head. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. “Wh-What...” His throat hurt so much.

“It's not smart to anger Undertaker. But I guess you know that now.” It was the captain's voice. “Let me answer a few of the questions I'm sure you have.” He chuckled softly as he came close to the body of his newest cabin boy. It was lying on his cot, bandaged mainly around the head but some on the rest of his body as well. “You apparently bit my first mate. He punished you by taking out your right eye. When you passed out from the pain he began to fuck your unconscious body. Luckily I interjected before he could do even worse.” He began checking the wounds on the boy. “You have been out for two days. I was about to just toss you overboard.”

Ciel was shaking a little bit. “...If...” He swallowed, wincing at the pain. “If only my right eye was taken...why is my left covered as well?”

Sebastian smirked a little. This boy got straight to the point. “Your left is covered because when you passed out your eyes remained open. It was freaking me out.” After checking his bodily injuries he then removed the bandages going around his face. He kept the one on that was specifically for the right eye. “There. You should be able to open your eye now.”

Ciel slowly opened his left eye. His vision was blurry at first and it took a while for him to be able to see correctly. “...Why did you save me?”

Sebastian was silent for a little bit before he finally answered with, “Let's just say that you have made my ship rather interesting since you were brought on board.”

Ciel thought that there might be more to it but he didn't pry. He instead sat up. “...I'm guessing that my clothes were ruined. What do I need to do to get more.”

Sebby laughed. “Eager are we? Don't worry about it. You have clothes waiting for you over here.”

Ciel looked over and moved to get up. He glanced up at the captain when he was stopped. “I must earn my keep on this ship correct? I am awake now so let me earn it.”

Sebastian grinned. “Very well. But it is the middle of the night. You can get to work when you wake up in the morning.” He pushed the child back into a laying position.

Ciel frowned but didn't fight it. “...Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Sebastian's grin turned into a smirk. “Yes, my Lord.”

Ciel awoke the next morning with a headache, but that was to be expected. He sat up and stretched. He glanced around the small room the cabin boys were allowed. He noticed that Alois’ bed was empty. He assumed the slut was already awake and up on deck. He sighed and stood. That meant he was late. He put on the clothes that the captain had left for him and noticed an eye patch was with the clothes. He bit his lip before undoing the bandages around his missing right eye. He then tied on the eye patch. He glanced in the grungy mirror they were given and straightened out his hair. “There.” He left the cabin boy quarters and moved through the kitchen to go up on deck. He glanced around. Hm…Alois was not here. Strange. He shrugged and went over to the captain’s quarters. He knocked before opening the door. “Captain? I’m here to get my chores for the d-“ He stopped and his eyes widened as a blush filled his face.

Well he now knew where Alois was. The boy was sitting on the captain’s lap as the elder male sat at his desk. It was easy to see what they were doing. Sebastian gave a soft groan and a smirk as he thrust up once more and released into the blond boy. Alois gave a slight smile and looked over his shoulder at the younger boy. “Hey Ciel.” He was holding back his orgasm. Knowing the elder would not appreciate having cum on his shirt. He’d go back down below to finish himself.

Ciel’s good eye twitched as he quickly looked away. “I should come back when you do not have company.”

Sebastian chuckled and motioned for the blond to get off him. When the boy did so and got dressed he excused the boy. “Go to your chores Alois.”

The boy nodded with a smirk as he almost pranced out of the office. He paused next to the shorter boy. “Have fun little Ciel.” He then left the two, closing the door behind him.

Sebastian watched Ciel. “So, you came for your chores?”

Ciel looked at him, his eye moving into a glare. “Are you not going to at least do up your pants? Seriously. Are all pirates this uncivilized?” He humphed at the elder.

Sebastian almost laughed. “How wonderful. Even after losing your eye you have not lost your fire.” He stood and moved to sit on his desk. “How about you do up my pants instead?”

Ciel looked surprised before he quickly changed his expression to one of annoyance. “Fine.” He walked over and began to close the captain’s pants. “If you are incapable of doing up your own pants perhaps you should not be in charge, Captain.” When he finished he took a step back. “Now. May I know my chores, sir?”

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle as he stood and walked over to him. He lifted the boy’s chin to look him in his good eye. “You are unique Ciel. No one else has the spirit that you have.” He leaned down so their lips almost touched. Ciel could feel the elder’s breath on him and for some reason he didn’t want to pull away. Instead he wanted to close the space, but he didn’t. Sebastian spoke against the boy’s lips. “I can almost taste your soul. It tastes of defiance, of trauma, and of unrealized passion.” He then placed a searing and fire blazing kiss on him. His hand that was not on Ciel’s chin moved to the boy’s lower back. He nipped and licked at the boy’s lips until he opened them, allowing the elder to move his tongue into his mouth. He growled softly at the taste of the boy.

Ciel shuddered and moaned softly as he clutched at the captain’s shirt. He was filled with the taste and smell of this man and he had to admit, if only to himself, that it was addicting.

Sebastian pulled away, a smile appearing as the boy tried to follow him. He straightened up and glanced at the boy’s almost angelic face. The one visible eye was closed allowing those long full lashes to grace his blush filled cheeks. His breathing was slightly sped up and those full lips, moistened from their kiss, were still partly open.

Ciel opened his eye to look at Sebastian. It took a few seconds to realize that lust filled the man’s eyes. His blush grew as a scowl filled his lips. “Don’t do that! That is no way to answer my question.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sebastian laughed and ruffled his hair, pleased when Ciel immediately tried to straighten it again. “True. But it was still amusing.” He licked his lips, “And delicious.” He put a finger to the child’s lips. “I will give you your chores so do not say something you may regret.” He moved back to his desk, sitting down. “You will mop and scrub the deck and polish the railing.”

Ciel blinked at him. “Is that all?”

Sebastian had a secretive smile. “Trust me. Those are enough to fill most of your day. When you are finished come back to me and I shall tell you what else to do.”

Ciel humphed and his eye narrowed. “Just tell me what else I’m supposed to do now! It will save time and energy.”

Sebastian looked at the papers on his desk. “I have given my orders Ciel. Go fill them or face the consequences.”

Ciel made his hands into fists but gave a small bow. “Yes Captain.” He then left the office. When he closed the door he paused, his fingers gently touching his lips. Another blush was creeping onto his face. He could still feel that scorching kiss. It had not only stunned his mind but had excited his body. He shook his head to rid it of any feelings he may be starting to feel for the captain. “I have my chores. I must not be distracted.”

A well known laugh came from next to him, making Ciel groan and look at the blond boy. Alois grinned and walked over to him. “So, did you have fun with the captain?” He looked the boy over as if studying him. “You are still blushing and considering you touched your lips I’m guessing he kissed you. Rather cute.”

Ciel glared at him. “Shut up Alois. I have work to do.” He moved past the other to go get supplies so he may clean. He heard the other boy following him and he resisted the urge to give an annoyed groan.

Alois watched the boy. “Did you enjoy it? I guess that since that kiss might have been a ‘distraction’ that you did enjoy it.” He smirked. “Don’t get too sucked in by the captain’s charm. He wouldn’t fall for you anyway.”

Ciel got his supplies and turned to look at him. “I do not care how the captain feels. If I felt any pleasure from that kiss,” he made a disgusted face at that, “it was merely hormones. And I cannot control my body’s reactions.”

Alois giggled at that. “Your body’s reactions? So you got horny from that?” He shrugged. “I’m not surprised. The captain is indeed hot.”

Ciel moved past him irritably. “Oh really? I haven’t noticed.” He moved up onto deck. “Don’t you have your own chores to do?”

The blond followed him. “Yes but I don’t technically have to do them right this second. I prefer annoying you. It’s so much more fun.”

Ciel put his stuff down and spun around to glare at the other. “Well even if you are not responsible, I am. And I would rather you leave me to my chores!”

The elder boy leaned close. “Are you really that wound up by a single kiss? Hm, little Phantomhive?”

Ciel let out an annoyed growl before he literally tackled Alois to the ground. He wrestled with the boy, rolling around on the deck. They moved into a position where Ciel was pinning him down. When he raised his fist to punch the boy he found his wrist restrained. His head immediately turned to glare at whoever would deny him the satisfaction of beating this jerk up!

Ciel felt his blood run cold at who was there. Undertaker simply giggled with a grin. “Ah-ah. Now don’t cause unnecessary violence Ciel.” His hand released Ciel’s and watched as both boys stood. He looked them over. “Alois is in a higher rank than you. But…you do have an option to change that.”

The Phantomhive boy looked suspicious. “…how?”

Another giggle reached him. “You are allowed to challenge Alois for his position.”

Alois looked a little confused, like he was not aware of this rule. “Why wasn’t I told of this?”

The silver-haired man looked at him. “We did not have two cabin boys before so there was no need to inform you. Plus, we are not required to tell you anything.”

Alois scowled but didn’t reply to that. Ciel on the other hand was deep in thought. “Let’s say that I do indeed challenge him. What challenge would it be?”

Undertaker’s smirk was slow and filled with anticipation at what was to come. “That is for the captain to decide. But usually when a position is challenged it involves a show of skills in whatever position is wanted.”

Ciel once again looked suspicious. “So would the challenge for a higher cabin boy position be in cleaning? Or in sexual pleasing?” Was he really willing to do this just to get leverage over Alois? Unfortunately he knew that answer was yes. He did not want to remain the lowest member forever. And what better to start rising in the ranks then now?

Undertaker shrugged. “As I said. The captain decides. So if you wish to formally challenge Alois then you must tell the captain.” He then turned and walked back to the helm.

Ciel immediately walked to Sebastian’s door and knocked. Without waiting for an answer he opened it. This time he was glad nothing was happening.

Sebastian sighed and without looking up said, “What now Ciel?”

Ciel walked over to the desk with confidence in each stride. When he was directly in front of the man he said, “I wish to challenge Alois of his position.”

Sebastian paused in his writing and looked up, interest clear on his face. “Oh you do, do you?” He looked behind Ciel where Alois stood in the doorway. “And do you accept his challenge Alois?”

The blond didn’t seem sure but he nodded. He was pretty convinced that he could win but at the same time he had never been challenged in anything before.

Sebastian set his pen down and stood. “Very well. I am guessing that you wish this challenge to commence as soon as possible correct.” When he received a nod from both boys he moved from behind his desk and led them on to the deck. “Undertaker. Gather the crew. A competition is to commence.” A giggle was the answer as the second in command went to fulfill his captain’s orders. Sebastian looked at the two boys. “Now, what shall the challenge consist of?” He rested his chin in his hand as he considered the options. “I could chose a sexual challenge but I believe Alois would have an unfair advantage in that category. So a different challenge must be chosen.”

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief at it not being sexual. His body still hurt and he probably would have lost against the king of all sluts. Aka Alois. He looked around as the crew gathered around them.

Sebastian walked over to a barrel and sat down. “Since Alois’ position consists of making sure this ship is tidy and the supplies are well stocked I believe we should focus on those aspects.” He crossed his legs and gave a charming smile. “I have decided and since none of the chores have been done yet this will make things much easier.”

Ciel looked at him, a healthy dose of suspicion and curiosity in his uncovered eye. “So what are we going to do? Clean things?”

The raven chuckled. “Sort of. I will give each of you a list of things to be done. The time limit is 5 this evening. Whoever completes the list shall win the competition.”

Ciel rose a brow. “That sounds very simple.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure it does sound that way.” He stood and strode to his office. After a few minutes he came out with two lists. He handed one to Alois and one to Ciel. “Begin.”

Ciel looked his list over, scanning it with fast eyes. He frowned at the last thing. At the very bottom of the list it said ‘Perform the act that best pleases the Captain’. Ciel scowled in confusion. “What the hell. What is this supposed to mean?” He guessed that it couldn’t be a sexual thing since Sebastian had said that wouldn’t be a part of the competition. He sighed. “I’ll deal with that when I get to it.” He looked up and realized that Alois had already left to do his own list. “I better get started.”

* * *

Some hours later Ciel was getting a little frantic. He had finished everything except that last one. He was sitting on his bed trying to go over what he knew so far about the Captain. Every event went through his mind. After a few minutes his eyes slowly widened. He got it! He ran as fast as he could to the Captain’s office. He paused outside and straightened up before he knocked. This time, he waited for a response and for permission to come in.

Sebastian was on the other side. He rose a brow at the intrusion, although his lips slightly lifted at the lack of his door just being pushed open. “Who is it?”

Ciel swallowed before saying, “It’s Ciel, Captain. May I enter?”

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Yes. Do come in.”

Ciel entered, closing the door behind him. He walked up to the desk with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. “I have come to perform my last duty on my list.”

Sebastian looked him over slowly. “Oh really? And what is the act that best pleases me?”

Ciel grinned. “It took a while to figure out. But when I thought about everything that has happened I realized I had to not think of everything that pleased you, but what didn’t please you.” He moved around the desk so he was standing next to the sitting man. He then surprised the captain by bowing low. “The act that best pleases my Captain is respect, sir.” He waited in that pose for what seemed like ever. He was suddenly worried that perhaps he got it wrong, but he refused to show it.

Sebastian grinned and slowly clapped. “Very well done Ciel. You may stand.”

Ciel stood and tried to keep the smirk off his face. “So will you be checking my other tasks sir?”

Sebastian chuckled. “No I shall not.” He felt glee at the confused look he was given. “The other tasks were merely things I wanted done. The only task that truly mattered was this one.” He stood and pulled out a pocket watch. “It is now five. Meaning that you have won the challenge.”

Ciel glanced towards the door before looking at Sebastian. “So…Alois did not finish?” Why wasn’t he basking in his victory? Why did he care about the little slut?

Sebastian got an evil look that sent chills down the boy’s spine. “He did finish. But he got the last task wrong.”

Ciel blinked. “What did he think the act was?”

Sebastian chuckled and put a finger to his lips. “That is between Alois and I. If you truly wish to know you must ask him. Now, since you have won it means that you get special privileges and of course it means that Alois loses those privileges.”

Ciel nodded. That made sense to him. “So what privileges am I allowed now?”

Sebastian moved to his door. “You are now allowed to refuse sexual advances from all except for me. As for Undertaker, he still reserves the right to call you in for blow jobs. But only I have complete control over your entire body.”

Ciel’s eyes widened. Sure he wasn’t too thrilled about Sebastian still being able to molest him but this meant he didn’t have to expect rape around every corner! This was the best thing ever! He paused in his joy for a second. “Wait. So if Alois had that right, then why didn’t he ever use it?”

Sebastian looked at him. “Very clever observation Ciel. Alois did not use that right because he enjoys having sex. He most likely will not miss that privilege. The other two privileges he might miss though.”

Ciel was curious again. “Oh? And what privileges are those, sir?” He was still remembering to be polite. After all, he didn’t want to lose his newly acquired rank already.

Sebastian leaned against the wood of the door. “You are allowed one day off a week, if you chose so, and you now have the option of either spending the nights in the cabin boy quarters or in here with me.”

Ciel blanched at that last one. “Why would he miss that last one?” He quickly tried to change that to sound more respectful, mainly from the look he was now receiving. “I mean, why would he want to spend the night in here? He’s not a baby after all. Wouldn’t he want to have time to himself?”

Sebastian chuckled at the boy’s attempt to fix his outburst. “Once again, if you wish to know that tidbit of information you must ask him. And now, if you would please check on the triplets to make sure that they are getting supper ready.”

Ciel nodded and gave another bow before leaving the cabin. Only when he was outside did he allow himself to grin triumphantly and pump a fist in the air. “Yes!” He quickly looked around to make sure no one saw that and then he moved down below to carry out the captain’s orders as well as to talk to Alois about a few things.

Ciel went down to the kitchen and after checking on the cooks he went to his and Alois’ cabin. He found Alois there. He sat down on his own bed and looked at the blond. “I have a few questions for you.”

Alois grunted and looked at him with an annoyed gaze. “I guess you won huh? Whatever, I don’t care…what do you want to ask?” He looked away. It was obvious that he did care. Unlike Ciel who hid his emotions, Alois wore them for everyone to see.

Ciel watched him for a little before finally talking again. “First, what was your attempt at performing the act that best pleases him?”

Alois gave a humorless laugh. “Does it actually matter?” He looked at the other with a frown. “I did what I know best. I didn’t expect he truly meant that no sexual activities would take place. So ask your next question.”

Ciel figured as much. He sighed before asking. “Why do you want to sleep in the captain’s quarters?”

It was obvious the boy wasn’t expecting that question. “I…You wouldn’t understand.”

The younger boy shrugged. “I might not, but it would explain why I never see you sleeping in here and I’m curious about it.”

The blond looked away. He had a sense of vulnerability about him that Ciel hadn’t seen before. “I…I get nightmares. I don’t like sleeping alone. I don’t like being alone in my bed.”

Ciel simply listened and nodded. “That makes sense.”

Alois looked at him a bit shocked. “You’re not going to make fun of me for that?”

He raised a brow. “Why would I do that? Everyone gets nightmares at times and some people never grow out of their fears. Of course sometimes it just takes longer to grow out of them. To make fun of someone for such a thing would be pointless and childish. And I do neither of these things.” He stood. “Perhaps I can talk to the Captain about allowing you to keep that privilege. But I won’t make any promises.”

Alois looked truly happy about that. “Really? Why would you do that for me? After everything I’ve done to you?”

Ciel again shrugged. “I can’t judge you on actions such as those for multiple reasons. One of them is that you were following orders. Another reason is that if you do indeed have nightmares, then you acting out might simply be a result of those fears that still plague you.” He looked Alois in the eyes. “But know this Alois. Acting out in such a manner accomplishes nothing. If you are to conquer your fears you must face them head on and destroy them so there is nothing left. That is the only way to gain respect in this world.”

The blond slowly nodded at him, rather surprised that the male had said that. “…Yeah…I guess so.”

Ciel nodded before leaving the room. He wanted to check on supper one last time before he went up on deck to simply enjoy the sea air. He hadn’t done that for what seemed like ages and figured that he deserved it. After all, he had accomplished the first step in his plan to becoming captain of this wretched vessel. As he climbed the steps after ensuring supper would be finished on time he allowed himself a smirk.

Ciel Phantomhive would get his revenge on those who took his life from him. And he would use this ship and its crew to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main part of the challenge, 'Perform the task that best pleases the captain', was inspired by an event in one of my favorite Black Butler fanfictions. One Hell of a Master by Junjou-chan. I highly suggest you read her story as it's amazing. It's on fanfiction.net. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.


	4. Rising in the Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected happens and Ciel learns just how unexpected Sebastian's actions can be.

Ciel leaned against the railing of the ship and just stared out at the water. “…It’s not so bad on this ship I guess.” He sighed and finally began to relax when he heard cannon fire. His eye widened and he stood up straight. In the distance he could see a ship approaching. His eye narrowed as he focused on the flag waving. He suddenly let out a curse before racing to the Captain’s quarters. Without knocking he merely opened the door. “Captain! Another pirate ship approaches!”

Sebastian stood and quickly made his way out on deck. He looked at the other ship and scowled. “Ciel. Go get Undertaker.” Shit. He was hoping to not have a meeting with these bastards for a bit longer.

Ciel nodded and quickly went to carry out the captain’s orders. He went into the co-captain’s quarters. “The Captain requests your presence.”

Undertaker stood and nodded as he walked past the boy. He moved next to Sebastian and sighed at the approaching ship. “I will get the crew ready for battle sir.” He moved up to the helm and rang a large bell. “All hands on deck! All hands on deck! Let’s move it!”

The deck became a flurry of motion as the crew ran about. They immediately began getting the cannons ready and raised a battle flag. Ciel moved out of the way, not wanting to get run over. Another cannon fired before splinters flew through the air. A yelp left the boy as the ship rocked causing him to fall.

Ciel opened his eye, his vision blurring. Whoa…what happened? He moved only to groan as splitting pain raced through his head. He raised a hand to where the pain was and felt dried blood. He must have hit his head when he fell during the attack. He slowly sat up, pausing when his vision swam. He waited for everything to clear before finally looking around at his surroundings.

His eye narrowed. He didn’t recognize any of this. It may be dark but he could tell. He was no longer on The Black Demon. “Shit.”

“What a mouth you have on you little squirt.” A strange voice surrounded him as yellow eyes glowed in the darkness

Ciel glared at the form slowly taking shape. “I think it’s appropriate for my situation. Where am I?” He watched as the form became clearer. “And who are you?”

A chuckle flowed from the being. “You are on the Red Reaper.” The person finally came into full view. He was completely clothed in red, just like his long red hair and when he grinned sharp, shark-like teeth could be seen. His yellow/green eyes were surrounded by thick lashes. “I am Captain Grell Sutcliff. And you are Captain Sebby’s new little pet.”

Ciel froze at that. “…” He suddenly stood up fast with a growl. “I am NOT Sebastian’s pet! I may be a cabin boy but I am NOT a pet!” This guy, at least he thought it was a guy, was really trying his patience. Of course, it wasn’t like he could do anything to him but still. “Why do you look like a girl?”

Grell suddenly let out a very feminine noise as he swooned. “You really think I pull it off?!”

Ciel blinked, rather shocked that this guy wanted to look like a girl. “…Uh…sure?” If saying this meant that Ciel might get back to the Black Demon then he would say it. He stopped for a second to consider the fact that he wanted to go back to the ship.Guess I still have a few things to prove there. Not to mention I gotta prove that I’m better than that no-good-asshole Sebastian.

Grell cleared his throat to excuse his previous behavior. “It doesn’t matter what you say. You are indeed Sebby’s pet. And if I keep you here long enough he’s bound to come get you and then I’ll finally have him all to myself!”

Ciel just stared at him. Does he have a screw lose or something? Why the hell would Sebastian save a lowly cabin boy? Sure, it’s obvious to see the weirdo has a crush on him but that would be even more of a reason for Sebastian to not get me. Just as that thought flitted through Ciel’s mind, the ship rocked with cannon fire.

Grell growled and left the room, making his way on deck. He grinned when he saw it was the Black Demon. “Finally!”

Sebastian, from his own ship, was dreading having to make an appearance with them. But if he ever wanted his cabin boy back then he had to. He sighed at the fact that he was risking his sanity for that little cabin boy. He stood up on the railing. “I believe you have something of mine Sutcliff.”

The red loving man squealed with joy at Sebastian talking to him. “Oh do I Sebby? Well maybe you should come over here and take it back, hm?”

Sebastian’s eye twitched. “…I do believe I have asked you not to call me that. And I would rather you just give him back.” He REALLY didn’t want to have to go over to that ship. It was such a pain every time.

Grell smirked. “Make me.” Because of course that was such a mature answer.

Ciel was currently below deck. He realized that his leg had been chained to an iron bolt. He was trying to work it out or even look for something to pick the lock with but he had had no such luck so far.

Sebastian groaned before he swung over to the other ship. His eyes narrowed as his feet landed right on their mark. Grell’s face. He jumped off the other man with a flip in the air and landed with his sword out and a challenge in his eyes. “So. Where is my cabin boy?”

Grell quickly stood back up and wiped his face off. “Forget about him. You have me now!” Grell attempted to cling to Sebastian and got a punch on the face. “Hey! Be careful! Don’t mess up the masterpiece!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and slowly looked around the deck. The other members of the transvestites’ crew were smart and they all backed off from him. Two of them actually pointed to a set of doors that led below deck. The male smirked and went to the doors. The only reason he was stopped was due to being tackled and pinned by the crazy captain.

The man in red straddled the other captain and leaned close. “My Sebby! I love you so much!” He pressed their lips together in a rather forced kiss.

Sebastian growled and pushed Grell off of him. “Enough Sutcliff. I do not have time for your games.” The raven rarely ever lost his temper but a hint of rage was starting to become apparent in his voice. “Get. Off. Me. Now.”

The redhead smartly got off him. “But-“ He went silent at a ruby glare.

Sebastian stood and straightened out his clothes. “If you want a fight, Sutcliff, then challenge me and not my cabin boy. If you want more than a fight,” A smirk lit his lips. “Then once again, challenge me and not my crew.” He straightened out his hair. “Now tell me where my cabin boy is.”

Grell scowled at him but when a sword was pointed towards him he rolled his eyes and looked towards the doors leading below deck. “He’s down there.” A grin lit his face. “But you owe me for this.”

Sebastian twitched. “I was about to say the same to you. You caused me extra trouble trying to find him and even more trouble having to deal with you.” He sighed and waved the other male away before heading below deck.

Ciel looked up when he heard someone approach. He quickly looked around to find something to throw but stopped at a familiar voice.

Sebastian sighed. “You really are a lot of trouble Ciel.” He walked over and stared down at the young boy. His lips twitched as the boy glared right back at him. “I hate having to see that wretch let alone have actual physical contact with him. And today I have had both and just to save your scrawny butt.” He scowled at the chains before grabbing them and pulling them out of wall. “There. I’ll have a crew member pick the lock once we are back on The Black Demon.” He then turned, expecting Ciel to follow.

Ciel just stayed where he was though. “If I caused you so much trouble then why did you come after me? I’m just a cabin boy anyway and it’s not like you don’t have an extra one.” He was surprised with his want to know the truth behind this.

Sebastian didn’t turn around and for a few moments Ciel thought he wouldn’t answer. “I saved you because you are different. There is just something about you that intrigues me and since my ship was becoming rather boring before you came aboard it just made sense to get you back.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed as he considered it. “…So…you saved me because you like me?”

Sebastian slowly turned to look at him. His eyes held a calculating gaze. He finally smirked and said. “Essentially yes. Now hurry up. This attack has caused a mess on my ship.” He turned around again and headed up.

Ciel couldn’t stop, or understand, the warm feeling he felt spreading through his body. “Yes Captain.” He followed the other and didn’t even look at the pouting redhead. He paused though as he tried to figure out how they were going to get to the other ship. “Um…”

The red-eyed raven just chuckled and grabbed the boy around the waist. He pulled him close and got them both on the railing. And then as he pressed their lips together he swung them back to the familiar surroundings of The Black Demon. He landed and released the rope as well as released his cabin boy.

Said cabin boy felt his head reeling and he didn’t know if it was from the wound on his head or from the kiss. But he frowned up at the captain. “That was unnecessary, sir.” He was still remembering to be polite. Even at this point he couldn’t risk losing his new position.

Sebastian shrugged. “Probably yes. But I mainly did it to show Grell that he has no control over whom I kiss.” He then calmly walked right by the young boy to talk to his first mate about the damages done.

Ciel didn’t realize it but he had a smile on his face. Well until he remembered how many chores he had to do now. He sighed before getting to work. He would focus on his newly found respect for the captain later. Right now he had to focus on cleaning.

He frowned again when he realized that he first had to take care of his wound. He quickly cleaned it before he began his chores. This ship was definitely exciting…but also annoying.

* * *

Ciel woke up. It had been a week since the fight and he had yet to properly thank the captain. He sat up and looked over at Alois' bed. He had expected to see it empty as usual so was surprised when he saw the blond laying there. His eye narrowed when he saw that the other boy was obviously having a nightmare. He sighed and stood before walking over and gently shaking Alois' shoulder. "Alois. Wake up."

Alois shot up, eyes wide with horror. "No Luka!!!" He was breathing heavy, sweat falling from him as well as tears. He looked at Ciel and for a second they stared at each other before Alois looked away. He wiped his face and tried to calm down. "...I told you I have nightmares..."

Ciel sat back on his cot. "Yes you did." He tilted his head as he watched the other male try to pull himself together. "Alois. I know almost nothing about you and I have a feeling that not many on this ship do either."

Alois stared at his hands before softly saying. "Only the Captain actually knows."

Ciel nodded. "Well...we have some time before we have to do our chores. Mind sharing?"

Alois looked at him with a frown. "Why would I do that? What do you care?"

Ciel shrugged. "Well, it would be good to know the truth about at least one person on this ship." When Alois' frown didn't go away he thought of something. "How about this. You tell me about you. And then I'll tell you some stuff about me. Deal?"

Alois thought about it before nodding. "Fine." He took a deep breath. "I lived in a village with my little brother Luka. We were orphans and stole to survive. One day we stole from the wrong person." He swallowed before continuing. "The man took us and then sold us. We were sold to the same man...I tried to save Luka...I begged him to let Luka go." Tears were slowly falling. "I...I became his whore willingly, just so he wouldn't notice Luka." His hands clenched. "But Luka became deathly ill. He died in my arms, smiling up at me." He wiped his tears, trying not to fall apart. "I continued being the old man's whore because that seemed to be the only thing I had. He eventually died and all us boys were sold off again." His eyes narrowed. "I was sold to a spider of a man. Claude. In public he pranced me around like a prized poodle or something. But in private...he didn't even acknowledge my existence."

Ciel had been silent through this, soaking it all in. Alois' attitude was making more and more sense. He bit his lip before saying, "But wasn't that a good thing? I mean...wasn't it better than being a whore again?"

Alois shook his head. "No...because Claude...well the way he acted with me in public. It was like he loved me. He would treat me nice and everything. I hadn't been treated that way in so long that I craved it...and then..."

Ciel finally understood. "And then when the show was over he pushed you aside. Right?"

Alois nodded. "Yeah. I hate that I loved him...I loved him until the day Captain Sebastian came."

Ciel blinked. "...what?"

Alois looked at him. "The crew raided the village I was in. When they came to Claude's house, Claude tried to fight Sebastian. But when he realized he'd lose he offered me up in hopes that Sebastian would save his life." He smirked. "Sebastian killed him anyway. He then brought me and the triplets on board."

Ciel blinked again. "Wait...the triplets were Claude's pets as well?"

Alois shook his head. "No. They simply were servants. I was the only pet." The room was silent for a bit before the blond spoke again. "So...that's my story. What about yours?"

Ciel bit his lip and looked away. "I lived with my parents in a mansion...we were very happy there. And then suddenly the mansion burned down one day. Someone had murdered my parents and burned our home. They kidnapped me, probably meaning to sell me or something. They were transporting me in a ship and I somehow managed to escape where they were holding me. I went on deck but a big wave hit and I fell overboard. And that's where the Captain comes in." He looked back at the other cabin boy. "Seems we booth got problems huh?"

Alois actually smiled a bit. "Yeah...guess we better start on those chores."

Ciel nodded and stood. "Sounds like a good idea." It seems like he just made a friend. He and the blond got dressed and got the required items before they went up to start the day. Ciel had some other things on his mind. He was going to thank the captain today as well as try to talk more in depth about what he learned of Sebastian's feelings for him. He put away his things once he finished the scrubbing. He turned to Alois, "Hey. Can you oversee the breakfast? I need to talk to the Captain."

The blond grinned and nodded. "Sure thing Ciel." He winked. "Better hope he didn't decide to sleep in the nude again~" Yup. Things seems like they were normal. But Ciel could tell that Alois and him were truly friends.

Ciel just sighed and shook his head before heading up on deck. He went to the Captain's quarters and knocked on the door. "Sir? May I speak with you?"

Sebastian's voice came through the door. "Of course Ciel. Come on in."

Ciel opened the door to find Sebastian standing in front of a map hung on his wall. Sebastian was wearing only the bottom half of his attire. Ciel swallowed and tried to ignore how...well yummy, Sebastian's top half was.

Sebastian didn't look away from the map as he tried to figure out their best option to make port. "If you have only come to stare then I'm afraid I may have to ask you to leave. But if you indeed have something to say then you should probably say it."

Ciel scowled and was about to give a snarky comment but he calmed himself, reminding himself why he was here. "I've come to thank you for saving me. I may not have been in much danger but you came back for me. So...thank you."

Sebastian glanced over at him. "I was wondering when you'd thank me. Took an entire week to get up the nerve." He smiled. "I owe Undertaker some money now."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "...you two bet on how long it'd take me to thank you?"

Sebastian shrugged and looked back at his map. "Of course. So, is there anything else you wish to say?"

Ciel looked at him and straightened his shoulders. "Yes. What did you truly mean when you agreed that you 'like' me?"

Sebastian blinked and looked at him again. "What did I truly mean? I thought I explained that. You make things interesting."

Ciel frowned again. Seemed he was already doing a lot of that this morning. "Yes, you said that. But is it only because I amuse you or is there another reason?"

Sebastian slowly smiled, his eyes getting a devilish gleam to them. "Oh dear boy. Do you have it in your head that I am falling for you?"

Ciel blushed and his eye widened. "Th-That's not what I said at all!!"

Sebastian fully faced him and chuckled darkly. "That may not have been what you said, but your expression proves that I am right." He walked over and grabbed the boy's chin. He leaned down so that their lips were almost touching. "You challenge me in a way that I have not been challenged in a long time. But I will never fall for a cabin boy." He then stood and went back to his map. "Please make sure the rest of the crew is awake and ready."

Ciel was a bit light headed and he hated it. He scowled at him, hands clenched into fists at his side. "Yes, sir." He turned and slammed the door before he leaned against it, willing any and all emotions to fade away. He suddenly began to grin. "So you won't fall for a cabin boy will you? Well it looks like I better go up in the ranks then." He squared his shoulders, a new goal in his mind now. He would make Sebastian eat his own words and he would PROVE that Sebastian actually had feelings for him. And then once that was done Ciel would break the bastard's heart. Yup. Seemed like a perfect plan.

Sebastian on the other hand wasn't really paying attention to his map. He was too busy contemplating what Ciel had said. "...am I seriously falling for a cabin boy?" His soft voice was meant for his ears only. "No, of course not. He is simply far too amusing." Once he reassured himself he then began to finish getting dressed. "Captains don't fall for cabin boys."

* * *

It seemed like it had been forever since Ciel was brought aboard the pirate ship known as the Black Demon. He had been molested and raped. His eye was stabbed out. He had been kidnapped while in a battle and saved. He had also moved up in the ranks and gained an unlikely friend. He had just recently went through his first docking at a port. And while he didn't think much of it at first, he now stared at the sea wondering why it didn't even cross his mind to run away. With everything they had done there it wouldn't have been very hard. But he didn't.

He frowned. "I still have something to prove. That's why." He seemed to be talking to himself more and more lately. And the fact that he didn't care should have caused him to worry. But like everything else he just ignored it.

"Talking to yourself again little Phantomhive?" The blond voice made him roll his eye. He looked over as Alois joined him at the railing. "It's been a month since you've been here and already you've proven a lot."

Ciel's eye widened. "I've been here only a month? It seems like much longer."

Alois nodded and looked at the sunset. "It's usually hard to tell since we're at sea but the full moon will be out tonight and when we grabbed you it was a full moon. I'm going to the Captain's quarters to sleep. Good night." He waved and walked off.

Ciel watched him. While Alois still teased him and would randomly molest him, they were rather good friends now. They had talked more and more and found out that they weren't really that different. It was just that Alois acted out while Ciel hid his feelings.

The one-eyed boy shook his head and looked at the darkened sky. He had been thinking lately. If he could surpass Alois...would he be able to surpass Undertaker? He didn't actually know or think that was possible. But he would ask the captain the following day.

The following day came sooner than he thought. He finished his morning chores before knocking on the captain's door. "Captain. May I come in?" He had become much more respectful though 'still feisty', as Undertaker had put it once. Sebastian's voice reached him and he entered.

Sebastian was staring at the map again. "Yes Ciel?"

Ciel readied himself for the answer. "Is it possible for me to become first mate?"

Sebastian was obviously very surprised by that question. He looked at the other male. "First mate? Well yes it is possible but you must become a proper crew member first. You are still a cabin boy."

Ciel swallowed as he made eye contact. "True. But isn't a cabin boy still a crew member? We work and contribute to the ship."

Sebastian thought about it, eyes taking in Ciel's determination. "True. But why would you want to become my first mate?"

Ciel blushed and looked away. "I just do."

Sebastian smirked. "Is it because I said I won't fall for a cabin boy? Are you wanting to go up in the ranks to make me fall for you?"

Ciel looked at him, eye wide. How did he know?!

Sebastian chuckled and moved towards the boy. "Cute. But that is not a good reason to become a first mate."

Ciel scowled and didn't move away. "I want to become first mate because I have something to prove. To myself as well as to you." He shrugged. "If you happened to fall for me that would just be a bonus." And he realized that was the truth.

Sebastian gently held the boy's chin and raised his face. "I was right to save you. You truly are an interesting soul." He then connected their lips in a passionate kiss. He was pleased when Ciel willingly opened his mouth and he pushed his tongue into him to taste all that was Ciel. He growled almost possessively when the boy tangled tongues with him, grabbing at his shirt.

Ciel moaned softly, not caring right now that he was acting this way. He had come to terms with it by now. He squeaked when he was picked up and put on the bed, the kiss never breaking. He grabbed at the captain's shirt, wanting it off.

Sebastian finally broke the kiss and laughed at the whimper. "Cute." He smirked at the glare and stripped them both.

Ciel swallowed, blushing HARD. This was the first time he had actually seen the captain fully naked. And he was gorgeous. His abs, his legs, his muscles, his beautiful skin, and of course his long thick hard cock standing proudly from dark curls between his legs.

Sebastian was looking the boy over as well. He didn't really understand why the boy seemed to have no pubic hair but that was trivial. He connected their lips, enjoying the gasp. His hand moved down to play with the equally erect penis as the other played with the boys pink pert nipples. After a while he pulled back and placed his fingers at Ciel's mouth. "Suck."

Ciel paused before he shook his head. He had a devious look in his eyes that made Sebastian raise a brow. "I don't want to suck your fingers." Somehow, the way he phrased that made it obvious that he wanted to suck something else.

Sebastian smirked. "Very well then." This was the first time he willingly wanted to suck him. The boy moved between his legs as he sat on the bed. He groaned when that small mouth began licking him. His eyes watched as Ciel worked his way up his shaft to take the tip into his mouth. He had definitely been getting better at this.

Ciel sucked lightly as he ran his tongue through the slit. He didn't want to let anyone know but he had secretly been seeing Undertaker for some....lessons. He had also asked Alois for tips. I mean hey, if he was going to do something he was going to do it right. He took more in his mouth and bobbed his head. He was so into what he was doing that he didn't notice the intense ruby gaze on him. He did pull off though when Sebastian lightly pulled his hair. He blushed even harder at the look on the other male's face. Hungry. That's all he could describe that look as.

Sebastian smirked. "If you continue like that we won't get to the main event." He laid the boy down again before he positioned himself. He was well lubed now but the boy still wasn't stretched. He slowly pushed in anyway as he began lightly stroking the other.

Ciel moaned and shuddered as he felt himself being stretched by that thick cock. He had known it was going to hurt but he didn't care. He arched his back when his prostate was brushed against and cried out. His cry was swallowed though as the raven connected their lips once again.

Sebastian was liking this version of Ciel more and more. He began a hard and fast pace, pounding the boy as he dominated his mouth. He growled low, enjoying every aspect of what was happening.

The younger male couldn't help but enjoy it as well. It just felt so damn good that he wasn't even really sure what he was supposed to do. The pleasure was beginning to overcome his thinking abilities and soon he was just a trembling puddle of pleasure.

* * *

Sebastian came out of his cabin. It was afternoon of the following day. "Assemble crew. There will be yet another contest. But this one between Undertaker and Ciel."

The crew quickly came on deck. Undertaker and Ciel were staring at each other. Well Ciel was looking with one eye and Undertaker's eyes were hidden by his hair.

Sebastian stood proud at the wheel. "This contest will determine who will be my first mate. Considering the duties of a first mate are perilous and many, this contest will be difficult for both parties. There will be three stages to the contest. The first will be in fighting. The second will be in leadership. And the final one will be in strategy."

Undertaker pulled out his sword and Ciel took one that was handed to him. Sebastian smirked. "The one who proves the best in all three will become my first mate. And, begin."

Undertaker slashed at Ciel who dodged out of the way. Ciel doubted that he could actually win this part of the contest but he was going to give it his best try. The sword fight went on for at least half an hour with neither gaining much ground. But Ciel was getting tired and soon he slipped up. Literally, he slipped and fell on his back. He quickly found Undertaker's sword against his throat. Seems he lost this one.

Sebastian wasn't very surprised about the outcome but he was rather intrigued by how long Ciel had held Undertaker off. "The first part is finished. The second part, leadership will be given soon. I will split the crew into two teams. One will be led by Undertaker, the other by Ciel. For this you must treat them both like they are first mate. If I sense any prejudice I will gut the one who interferes with the contest results. Understand?"

He got a rousing chorus of "Aye captain." as a response.

Sebastian smirked at that. "I have hidden a precious gem somewhere on the ship. The first team to find it wins." He quickly split the crew into two teams and assigned Ciel and Undertaker to their various ones. "You must use all your talents to figure this out. Begin!"

Undertaker immediately began getting his half of the crew to search. Ciel though, didn't pay attention to what Undertaker was doing. He got his crew to gather around him. He had noticed a few things during Sebastian's speech that made him think of his contest with Alois.

One member of his team spoke up. "Shouldn't we be looking for the gem?"

Ciel shook his head. "I have a feeling it's not actually a gem. Notice that he said we must 'figure this out'. I believe that means that what he considers a precious gem is actually merely something that he considers important to him."

The rest of the team looked rather surprised at that. Another member stated, "Wow...that's brilliant. So how are we going to figure this out?"

Ciel thought about it for a little while. "Well...who knows the most about the Captain?"

Everyone immediately looked to Alois. Alois blinked before shrugging. "I guess I do but it's still not much."

The one eyed boy frowned. "Is there something that the Captain keeps with him at all times?"

Alois immediately nodded. "Yes. He has a pocket watch. I've never seen him without it."

Ciel gave a small smirk. "That is what we are looking for then. I am guessing that he truly did hide it meaning it's somewhere on the ship that it usually wouldn't be. That puts his office out of bounds in a matter of words."

He began drawing out a search plan, trying to figure out exactly where Sebastian would have figured something that important would be safe yet hidden.

It had been three hours and no one had found it. Ciel frowned as he got yet another negative report. "I need to think." He went to the Cabin Boy's quarters and sat down. "There has to be another clue in what he said." He replayed Sebastian's orders in his head. "All our talents..." His mind went over everything he knew from when he first got here. Everything, including that rare intimate night they had. His eyes suddenly widened. "I know where it is!"

He quickly went up to the deck. He found Alois and asked, "You have the chore of doing the laundry right?"

Alois raised a brow. "Yeah. Why?"

Ciel grinned, well his version of it. "Where are my clothes from yesterday?"

The blond looked confused but answered. "They're in the wash room. Follow me." Alois led him down to a room that Ciel had never actually used. The slightly taller boy searched through the piles til he found Ciel's clothes. "Here they are."

Ciel grabbed them and quickly looked through all the pockets and bit of fabric. He grinned when his hand wrapped around something and pulled out a pocket watch. "Found it!"

Alois' eyes widened. "How did you know it was here?!"

To tell the truth, Ciel remembered how Sebastian had called him an interesting soul and that he was right to save him. It had been a mere idea but Ciel was learning not to just move past ideas no matter how small they were. He didn't think Alois should know the true reason though. "It was a hunch. Come on." He went up on deck and got his team back together.

He was about to present his findings when he paused. "If it was this....then why would I need the crew? And Undertaker never would have figured this out because all the clues were only for me." Something didn't add up.

Ciel realized that he had to consider the possibility that this 'gem' was just for him which meant Undertaker had his own to find. He could definitely see Sebastian doing that. But it still didn't make sense why he would need a team.

What talents did Undertaker have? He seemed to be very skilled physically and was very cunning. He opened the watch and looked at it. His eyes widened as he noticed there was a place for a photo to be clipped in. But no photo.

He looked up at his team. "Okay. Here is what you are looking for. A small photo that would fit in this pocket watch." He looked over his crew and analyzed what he knew about each member. "I want each of you to look in the place you work the most. Do not overlook any hiding place. Understand?"

The team nodded and immediately went to work. Ciel himself waited on deck. He tried to clear his mind so he wouldn't be wondering how the opposing team was doing. He could do this. He had figured out the clues and then put each member of his team to search the areas they were most familiar with.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later the triplets ran over. One of them, (he wasn't quite sure which one), held a piece of paper. Ciel got it and looked at the picture. It was of a beautiful woman. He didn't take too much time looking at it. He simply put it in the pocket watch and went to the captain's quarters. He knocked and went in when allowed.

Sebastian looked up. "Did you find it?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes." He put the watch on Sebastian's desk. "I believe this is what you had hidden."

Sebastian stared at the watched before opening it. He silently closed it and looked back at Ciel. He then said something that stopped Ciel's heart. "Unfortunately this was not it."

Ciel froze. "Wh-What? But..."

Sebastian gave a slight smirk. "You see, this was what was going to be for the third contest. The strategy contest. You overthought this Ciel."

Ciel felt rather foolish now. "...so it actually was a gem that you hid?"

The captain nodded. "Yes. For once it was what I said. You still have time though. Undertaker's team has not found it."

Ciel's eye widened. "I'm not disqualified for this?!"

Sebastian laughed. "Of course not. Now, go search fast if you wish to win."

The boy bolted out of the office and went to his team to explain it to them. He once again had the team search the places their were most familiar with. He believed that he had been correct about that.

In about half an hour one of the crew came holding a velvet bag. "I think I found it."

Ciel looked in the bag and saw a gem. "Wow....this truly is beautiful." He suddenly looked up at the sound of a gun firing. He looked to see Undertaker and his team...and a gun pointed at him.

Undertaker smirked. "Thank you for finding that for us. I thought you never would get it. Now, hand it over."

Ciel scowled put the bag in his pocket. "No. We found it so back off."

The scarred man laughed. "You may have found it but my team is ready to fight you for it. That is leadership!"

Unfortunately the boy realized that that was probably right. But another part of leadership was knowing when not to be violent. "I say we call a truce. We turn it in together and both win." It was a hard thing to say because it meant that Undertaker would have won two while he only won one.

Undertaker actually thought about it. "Hmmm....considering this benefits me more than you I accept."

The two went to Sebastian's cabin. Sebastian looked up as they both walked in. "Interesting. So who discovered it?"

Ciel put the bag on the desk. "I may have found it but Undertaker and I have formed a truce deciding that instead of fighting over it we turn it in together."

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "Very good. The second challenge is finished." He put the jewel in his desk drawer and then looked at them. "The third challenge was going to be about strategy but it seems that Ciel has accidentally won that challenge before it was given." He stared at their confused and befuddled expressions. "Luckily I timed how it long it took him. Undertaker, I shall give you the challenge that you would have had to complete. If you can finish it in a shorter time than Ciel you shall win." He looked at Ciel. "Go ahead and wait on deck or something."

Ciel walked out and went to stare at the sea. He already knew the most likely outcome. He was going to remain a cabin boy. Even if he somehow won the the third challenge it meant they'd be tied and Sebastian would have to figure out a tie breaker or just chose his favorite. He scowled at his foolishness. "Shouldn't have overthought that....dammit." His chance to rise in the ranks was gone and he had no idea if he was allowed to challenge Undertaker again. "What was the point?"

Ciel looked up when Sebastian called attention. The captain was at the helm again and Ciel gloomily went to find out the winner.

Sebastian smiled charmingly. "Okay. So I have tallied the scores and the winner is...." The entire crew seemed to hold it's breath. "Ciel."

Ciel blinked. "Wait...what?"

Sebastian chuckled. "While Undertaker did win the first contest, not only did Ciel find the jewel he also had the knowledge of when to call a truce in order to keep people from getting hurt or dying. And the final score was settled when Undertaker was three minutes past your time for the third challenge."

Ciel was still slightly in a daze. So...he was now second in command? He was the first mate?!

Undertaker merely shrugged. He didn't really seem to care that he was now just a crew member. "I'll go ahead and clear out my cabin Captain." He did a small bow and then went to do as he said.

Ciel saw the captain going into his own cabin and found himself following him. Sebastian turned to look when the door closed behind him. "Yes Ciel?"

Ciel paused and took a deep breath before saying, "So...I'm first mate now right?"

Sebastian's lips twitched in amusement. "Yes. Starting tomorrow I will give you the duties of a first mate. For tonight you may get acquainted with your new accommodations."

Ciel nodded and took a step forward. "...would it be possible for you...to well..." Damn! Why was speaking such a problem right now?

Sebastian leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you asking if I could fall for you now that you're not a cabin boy anymore?"

Ciel felt himself blush and he scowled. But he refused to look away. "Yes. I am asking that." He merely wanted to know because having the captain fall for him would work in his favor. It had nothing to do with personal feelings. And that's the logic he would continuously tell himself.

Sebastian looked like he was actually thinking about it. "Perhaps. But some convincing would be needed on your part~."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Meaning sex? Hasn't that happened enough times?"

The captain chuckled. "For you perhaps. But then again, many couples have sex every single night. If you wish us to be together then that is something you'd have to get used to." He licked his lips as his eyes moved over Ciel. "It might even happen more than just every night."

Ciel coughed awkwardly. "Uh...yeah. Whatever. So anyway, I guess I'll go-" He let out an undignified squeak as he found himself pulled against a body and lips covering his. He was tense but not for long as those lips worked magic and caused his body and brain to become mush. He actually moaned and shivered as a hand on his chin kept him tilted at the perfect angle. The other hand was at the small of his back and part of him wished it would go lower.

Sebastian pulled back just enough to see the deliciously flushed face of his new first mate. "I believe we need to celebrate you rising in the ranks. The choice is up to you though, First Mate."

Ciel shivered again at his new title and he gave a slight smirk. "Sounds good Captain. Though I wonder, if you spend most of your time having sex, how are you able to control the crew?"

The raven laughed as he somehow maneuvered them over to the bed. "I guess I'm just that talented." And he was now crouched over the boy who was laying on his back on the bed. "But just to be safe, we better skip the foreplay and just get down to business."

* * *

Two months went by and Ciel found being first mate was challenging and rewarding. Not to mention he got a lot more respect from the crew. He and Alois were still friends and they would still give each other a hard time. He also seemed to have formed some kind of relationship with the captain. He didn't really know what to call it. They had sex quite often and Sebastian had moments where he was unusually gentle with him. Ciel was currently in his cabin trying to help plot a course to a docking area that wouldn't care that they were pirates.

Meanwhile out on deck, Alois was washing the deck. He was actually glad that Ciel got first mate. Undertaker always creeped him out a bit. He looked up and stretched out a few kinks that had formed from being on his knees. He grinned at the double meanings of that thought line. He stood and dumped the dirty water over the edge. He then frowned as something seemed to be approaching in the distance.

Alois ran to the captain's quarters. "Captain! I think you need to see this!"

Sebastian frowned and went out on deck. He cursed. "Ciel. Raise the alarm."

Ciel's eye widened when he saw a naval ship approaching them. He quickly ran to the bell and began ringing it. "All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" He heard cannon fire and then everything went dark. When he opened his eyes he was in a prison. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He frowned as he looked around, confused about what happened.

Alois came over. They were the only two in the cell. "Hey. Thought you'd never wake up."

Ciel looked at him. "What happened?"

Alois looked away. "The ship was attacked. We couldn't fight the navy off. Some of us were captured before the captain sailed away with the rest of the crew."

Ciel felt cold as he stared at his hands. "...so we've been abandoned...." He curled up in a ball only to quickly look up at the sound of the cell being unlocked.

The jailer looked at them. "You two. Come with me."

Ciel and Alois stood and followed the man to an office. Ciel's eye widened at what was in that office. A man that he assumed was someone important was sitting at a desk but sitting in a chair next to the desk...was Sebastian. Ciel and Alois walked over and stood awkwardly.

The man at the desk looked to Sebastian. "Here they are. So do we have a deal now?"

Sebastian looked to them. "Give me a second with them." He walked over and looked at the two boys. "I have offered to turn myself in as long as you two are released." He looked to Ciel. "This makes you the captain. You may choose whoever you want as your first mate. Undertaker is waiting for you outside. He'll lead you to the ship." He knelt down and placed a hand in Ciel's.

Ciel looked down and saw the pocket watch. He was shaking softly. "But....But...."

Sebastian smiled at him. "This is now yours. Take good care it." He then stood and looked at the man at the desk. "I'm ready."

Ciel was in a daze as he and Alois were lead outside. Undertaker took them to the ship...where Ciel was Captain. He chose Undertaker to be first mate since he could help him. They sailed the seas and Ciel grew to become a loved and respected captain. He never saw Sebastian again. 

It had been three years since Ciel had become captain of the Black Demon. Undertaker had switched to the Red Reaper and Alois had switched a different ship, The Spider. From what Ciel heard he was captain there, apparently having been inspired by how Ciel had taken control.

Ciel had to get some new crew mates. Three of his new ones were Bardaroy, Finny, and Maylene. Not really the most coordinated bunch but extremely reliable when in a battle. Within the three years he had killed the cult that was responsible for him being tossed out to sea and had gained a rather impressive reputation.

Ciel was now in town in order to pick out a cabin boy. They could never find one that lived up to his standards. He sighed as he looked around. It didn't seem like there were any men that were willing to have a position as a cabin boy.

"Are you looking for something?"

His entire body tensed at the voice behind him. It couldn't be. He quickly turned and his eye widened. "S-Sebastian?!"

The man smirked. "Hello Ciel. I wonder, may I join your crew?"

Ciel shook and nodded. "Yes. To tell the truth, Alois has recently changed to a different ship so I am looking for a first mate. Think you can help me with that?"

Another two years had passed. Sebastian was his first mate and Ciel had finally picked out their newest cabin boy. The boy had definitely been abused and had a unique mental status. He did all the chores and since Ciel stopped the whole 'cabin boys are for sex' thing that's all the boy did. No one knew his actual name but his nickname, or maybe it was his real name, was Pluto. And every second that he wasn't eating, cleaning, or sleeping was spent clinging to Sebastian.

Multiple times Ciel would be asked by Sebastian why they kept such an odd cabin boy. And every single time his answer was, "Because it amuses me to see you suffer like that." And then angry and heated sex would occur.

Never in all his life did Ciel think things would turn out this way. After all, he had begun this adventure in the life of a cabin boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. It had plenty of sex but also a real plot with backstories. I wrote it quite some years ago and used a few rp (roleplay) partners to help me with some of the scenes. I thank them happily for their help. Again, the pocket watch thing was inspired by Junjou-chan's story One Hell of a Master. Thank you and I hope you read some of my other stories.


End file.
